That's Not What I Meant
by T Achelle Cullen
Summary: Bella Swan is a plus-sized girl going on her second blind date. Edward is the man who just moved to Seattle from Chicago. This is their story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! So this is my first real story with chapters and a real plot. I am still in need of a Beta so until I get one I'll just be posting these un-Beta'd chapters. This really won't be that long. Probably no more than 10 chapters. Well, here goes…**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything Twilight. I do not. Just going to borrow her characters for a really long time**

"His eye brows are HUGE!"

"They are not that big, Bella. You're over exaggerating," Rosalie responded to my outburst dryly.

We always got into this argument when Drake's, the singing, rapping, songwriting actor, music video came on TV. I feel like his face looks like someone stapled a guitar strap above his eyes, while Rosie believes his eyebrows are just manly. She probably means more monkey-ly, but who knows.

"It doesn't matter what his eyebrows look like anyway," she continued, "because his songs make up for what he lacks in…physical-ness."

"Damn straight," I said agreeing. Drake is probably my favorite artist in the whole hip hop genre. His lyrics inspire me and I swear his voice makes panties go swimming. "His voice is like pure fucking sex. I still don't understand how one man can sound so fuck-hot, but look so fuck-not."

Rosalie laughed at me, but I was dead fucking serious. As the next video came on, I heard my cell phone ringing. It was that dumb song about the Barbie girls in a Barbie world so I knew it must be Alice. I'm not sure why I let her set that as my ringtone for her. It irritates the shit out of me every time I hear it.

"'Sup, Alice," I said into the phone. I had to pick up a pillow and throw it at Rosie because she found the scowl I had on my face, because of the aforementioned ringtone, funny as hell apparently.

"Bellyboo!" She practically yelled back at me. I quickly pulled the phone from my ear and made a what—the-fuck-is-wrong-with-her face at Rosalie, who once again found this so fucking hilarious. "I found the perfect guy for you!"

"Alice, baby girl, number one you need to stop with the fucking yelling. I can hear you loud and clear if you talk like a normal person. Number two, I told you there are going to be no more blind dates. Last time I had to tape a stranger's dick to his ass crack because SOMEONE forgot to mention said stranger moonlighted as a drag queen."

"Ugh, Bella I said I was sorry. I thought it would be…different for you." Did she just fucking say different?

"Dude! Different is going to McDonalds for lunch instead of Burger King. Different is wearing a dress on a date instead of pants. Forcing me to go out with a weird ass man who TAPED his fucking DICK to his ass is so far from DIFFERENT-"

"Belly," she cut me off in her quiet, almost whispering voice. "I'm sorry for that. You know I wouldn't have picked him for you if I knew he was going to take you to that show. "

Alice knew that whenever she used that voice with me I couldn't stay mad at her. I groaned and looked over at Rose who was shaking her head with a smirk on her lips.

"Fuck, I'm sorry Alice. Don't feel bad. It was pretty funny and we did get a great ass laugh off of that one."

"I'm going to make it up to you, Belly! This man I discovered is completely normal and very sexy. I promise you'll like him."

This made me cringe. If he was as sexy and fuck hot as Alice says, then there is no way he would go for a girl like me. I was nowhere near sexy. The muffin top that was showing on top of my jeans proved that. I am 5"4 and I wear a size 16 in jeans on a good day. I'm too big to consider myself sexy. Pretty, maybe, because pretty only told about the face. Sexy, on the other hand, included everything between my hairline and my toes, and nothing about that screamed sexy.

Rosalie saw the look on my face and started looking really irritated. She knew what I was thinking and it pissed her off. Both she and Alice told me daily how beautiful and sexy I was, but they were my best friends so they had to say that about me. Even Emmett, Rosalie's soul mate (lucky bitch, don't tell her I said that) says that I'm sexy. He always tells me that I have "an ass so big its like the sun" and that is apparently so sexy.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea, Alice," I finally said after a few moments of silence.

"Please, Belly. I know you are going to love him because he's just like his brother!"

"Who is his brother, love?"

"Oooh," she chuckled, "I guess I did forget to mention that. He's Jasper's brother from Chicago!" Jasper was Alice's boyfriend. They met at some diner because Alice "felt" like she should introduce herself to this man and now they are soul mates (lucky fucking bitches). Jasper was really cool though. He stayed quiet most of the time, which was strange to me because Alice was so fucking hyper. He was tall, almost 6"3, and towered over Alice's tiny frame of 5"2. He wasn't extremely muscular, but had a nice lean body and crazy blonde hair. The thing I loved, and hated, about Jasper the most was his ability to read people. There was no hiding ANYTHING with him.

"Wow. I didn't know Jasper even had a brother. Fine, Alice. I guess I'll go on this date but it's the LAST one."

"Thank you thank you thank you BELLY, I promise, you won't regret this!" Alice squealed then hung up the phone. I groaned and looked over at Rosalie who just shrugged and turned back towards the TV. I have a feeling that what Alice said isn't going to be exactly true; I am going to regret this.

**XOXOX**

When Alice got home that night, she got right to work on making me pretty for my blind date with Mr. Fuck hot. I was poked, prodded, waxed (in places I didn't even know I had hair) and abused. Rosalie fixed my hair while Alice bitched about my wardrobe until she found a suitable outfit. She then forced me to put on a dress I didn't even know I owned while holding out a pair of shoes that just screamed "fuck me silly". When I refused to put on those fucking deathtraps, Alice gave me the sad face again and I finally agreed.

"I hate you." I said to her as I tried my best to walk in them.

"Belly, you look so sexy!" she squealed.

"Bella, mama, you look so beautiful." Rosalie said next.

"Well I just hope he feels the same way when I no doubt fall on top of him trying to walk in these damn stripper poles you have on my feet. For fuck's sake Alice it feels like I'm trying to balance in some damn stilts."

"You'll be fine," she responded as she handed me my purse and pushed me through the door. "Just turn on some of that Swan charm and get laid tonight!"

I groaned again, something that seems to be happening a lot today, and walked downstairs to my baby. When I saw my old truck I smiled. As soon as I was about to start Big Red up, Alice came flying into the garage.

"Belly, baby, I know you love that truck, but tonight you have to drive my car," Alice said when she finally caught her breath.

"Shit, that's fine with me. Hand over the keys to the Porsche."

"Isabella Marie Swan, you better not hurt my baby!"

"Oh I won't. A few cum stains never hurt anybody." I replied as I plopped down into the driver's seat.

"BELLA IF YOU GET CUM ON MY SEAT I'LL KILL YOU!" Alice screamed as I pealed out of the garage. I let the top down and pushed the car as much as I could, considering I was still on the streets. The restaurant I was suppose to meet Edward at was about thirty minutes away so I turned up the radio and started to sing along to the Lady Gaga song that was playing.

I finally made it to the restaurant and took the car to valet. After a few deep breaths, I walked in and went straight for the bar since I was a few minutes early. Actually, I was twenty minutes early. I guess driving like a bat out of hell made me get here a lot earlier than I planned.

"What would you like to drink, pretty lady?" The bartender asked as I sat on one of the stools at the bar. I was trying to cross my legs and look sexy, but I probably just looked like an ape trying to climb a tree. I groaned again and turned around to address the bartender.

"I'll have a water, please." I responded. Alcohol was definitely not an option tonight.

"Are you sure? The young man over there told me to fix you something sexy." I was utterly shocked at his words, but I didn't show it. I turned to see what young man he was referring to. At the end of the bar was a man who looked like he was Native American. He had a sexy copper toned skin complexion and his muscles were bulging out of the button up shirt he had only slightly buttoned. His hair was short and black, but looked silky smooth to the touch. He held up his glass and smiled a breathtaking smile at me. I picked up my drink from behind me and held it up to show my gratitude. He then walked over to where I was standing and introduced himself.

"Hello, beautiful. I'm Jacob." He said as he grabbed my hand and kissed my fist. He lips were so soft.

"Bella, "I responded back a little dazed.

"Bella, "he said somewhat dreamy. "That's so fitting. It's such a beautiful name for an even more beautiful lady." I blushed at his compliment. Things like this didn't happen to me very often if it wasn't obvious. "So what is beautiful Bella doing here all alone in such a pretty dress?" He asked while looking me up and down.

"Well, uh, I was actually here for a date, uh, kind of thingy, um.." I was out of it. This man was so beautiful and he was paying all of this attention to me.

"Does the beautiful Bella have a boyfriend?"

"Er, no. It's more of a blind date."

"Mmmm, is that so? Well, listen Beautiful Bella, when this "date thingy" is finished, why don't you give me a call." He then pulled out a card and handed it to me. He kissed my hand once again and walked away leaving me more dumbfounded than a mother fucker. I was still sitting in shock when I heard the hostess calling my name, telling me the other half of my party was here. I finally snapped out of it and stood up. I fixed myself up, as best I could, and followed the woman to the table.

As we made our way to the table, a man I assumed to be Edward, Mr. Fuck-hot himself, looked up from the menu. I smiled at him when he looked in my eyes and saw nothing but confusion in his. The confusion turned to shock, and I slowly saw disgust forming in his features.

I stopped in my tracks with my mouth hanging open at how blatant he was with his disgust for me. Usually when a man found me unattractive, which was always, he was more polite. This man, however, was nowhere near polite. As he looked me up and down, I felt the tears start forming in my eyes.

Should I stay or should I go?

**I know, I know. I left you with a cliffy and its only the first chapter. Please please PLEASE review and tell me if I should continue or not. I swear there are a lot of surprises in store and its not just a regular old used up plot. I THRIVE off feedback though so please help me out. I'd appreciate you SOOOOOO MUCH!**

**Reviewers get a sexy man named Jacob to kiss their hands :-) **

**~T Achelle**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thank you SO MUCH for all of the reviews, alerts, and encouraging words. I appreciate you guys so much. They really make an author want to write more. **

**I decided to do this story back and forth between Edward and Bella point of view, thanks to the reviews of a few readers! So that means the story will probably be a little longer than expected. **

**Disclaimer: I own an iPod and four cell phones but Stephanie M. owns Twilight, its characters, and all things related.**

***Sorry about the double posting! I had to fix some things***

_EPOV_

So here I am. Sitting in this airport waiting for Jasper's lanky, blonde ass to come and pick me up. I wish he would hury the fuck up. I'm jet lagged like a bitch and feel like sleeping for the next 14 hours. After calling Jasper and using some very colorful words to tell him to hurry the fuck up, I sat in Starbucks with a Pepsi and my laptop. I pulled out my iPod and looked for my favorite song. When the music finally started, I took advantage of Starbuck's free Wi-Fi and responded to some emails.

"Who the fuck comes to Starbuck's just to drink a Pepsi?" A voice behind me said. I turned around to the face of a tiny, scowling pixie that was holding hands with my big bro, Jasper.

"Bro," Jasper chuckled after his tiny pixie lady's outburst. "Why did you come just to drink a Pepsi? You're in a coffee shop. That means you have to drink coffee."

"Oh shit!" Pixie lady squealed, "Jazz I didn't know that was your brother! Please Edward, forgive me for my outburst. Sometimes the filter on my mouth decides to stop working."

"Don't worry about it little lady," I said back to her while unleashing the panty dropper smile. "You must be Alice. Jasper has told me a lot about you."

"All good, I hope."

"But of course, baby," Jasper chimed in as he bent down to give Alice a sweet kiss. Watching two people in love kiss always made me feel like I was intruding, so I turned back around towards my laptop screen. A couple moments later, Jasper and Alice sat down with me at the table.

"So Edward," Alice began, "Why are you drinking a Pepsi in Starbucks?"

"I don't want the coffee to stain my teeth," I responded immediately. "I've seen enough of those toothpaste commercials."

"It wouldn't happen if you actually _brushed _your teeth," Jasper piped in with his trademark smirk.

"Dear brother," I said back while shaking my head, "If I remember correctly, it was you who went three months with your mouth smelling like garbage truck water and onions. Has he ever told you that story, Alice? Jasper claimed he was allergic to toothpaste so-"

"Shut up, Edward!" Jasper interrupted.

While Jasper and I continued our little banter, Alice sat there with a tiny smirk on her face. Apparently, Jasper recognized that smirk.

"Alice," he groaned, "what are you thinking?"

"You feel like having a little fun tonight, Edward?"

"Er, sure, I guess so. What kind of fun?"

"I'll be right back!" She squealed without answering me. Alice ran out of the store with her cell phone up to her ear, screaming at whoever was on the other line. The look Jasper had on his face made me scared.

"Should I be afraid?" I asked him.

"Yep," he said back with a nod of his head. I groaned and went back to my emails. A few minutes later, Alice came back looking like a hyper child. She had the hugest grin on her face.

"Edwaaard," she said slyly as she dragged out the second part of my name.

"Yes?"

"You are going on a date tonight!" She screamed. Before Jasper or I could respond, she had Jasper by the hand and was pulling him out of the Starbucks. She's so fucking strong for such a little person. I packed up my laptop, grabbed my luggage, and ran to catch up with them.

When we finally got to the car, Alice began to tell me all about Isabella, or Bella as she liked to be called. She's 23 years old, just two years younger than I, and works in a community center with kids. She graduated from University of Washington a couple years ago with a degree in English, but decided that she wanted to work with kids. Bella, Alice, and a girl named Rosalie all live together in an apartment in Seattle. Bella also loves Lady Gaga.

When we finally got to what I assumed was Alice's apartment, she turned around and looked me dead in the eye. "Ok, listen up Edward," she started like we were on a mission, "I need you to remember every fucking thing that comes out of my mouth so that this goes perfectly. You will go home and put on a suit, but leave the top few buttons of the suit unbuttoned and DO NOT put on a tie. Bella loves that look, especially since Bradley Cooper wore it in that crazy ass movie Hangover. Keep your hair and face exactly as it is. Do not shave and do not brush your hair. I'm sending Bella to a restaurant called Breaking Dawn, use fucking MapQuest if you don't know where that is, and you will meet her there at or _before _8:00. Do not get there late by any means. And please, Edward, PLEASE remember this, Bella HATES CABBAGE! Don't order anything with cabbage in it. I think that's about it. Have fun!"

Alice stretched around her seat and kissed me on the cheek. She then kissed Jasper and ran into her building. "Is she always fucking like that? How can you deal with that shit all day, man?" I asked Jasper as he pulled off. He chuckled. "Alice is just a woman about details, man. She knows what she's doing though. I like her hyper personality, too. It kind of balances us off, ya know. Plus, it's a super bonus when we're in the bedroom -"

"Jasper you better shut the fuck up now!" I said as I covered my ears. Alice already seemed like a little sister to me and I did NOT want to hear about her sexcapades with Jasper.

"I was just going to say dancing," Jasper said with a wink. This dude fucking winked at me. I just shook my head and turned on the radio.

We finally made it back to Jasper's apartment, where I would be staying until I found a place of my own, and followed all of Alice's orders. I jumped in the shower and washed my hair, sprayed myself with my favorite cologne, and put on a dark blue suit with a crisp white shirt, almost exactly like Bradley Cooper's in Hangover. Once I was finished I found Jasper sitting in the kitchen eating half of a sandwich. I sat across from him and took the other half of his sandwich.

"You're about to go eat dinner you ass. Why would you take my sandwich?"

"I'm hungry now."

"You could have made your own."

"True. Or I could have eaten the other half of yours. Oh wait, that is what I did."

"I'm sending your ass back to Chicago. What the hell do you want anyway?" Jasper asked as he stood up to grab a Coke from the fridge.

"I need you to tell me what this Bella chick is really like."

"For starters, she hates being called a chick."

"Is she a man?" I asked, looking at him like he was stupid.

"No, dumbass. She feels like that's demeaning. A chick is a baby chicken and she feels like that word makes women seem like animals."

"Fucking wow. Ok fine, no more use of the word chick. What else?"

Jasper sat back down in his seat with a serious expression on his face. "Bella doesn't see herself…clearly. She doesn't have much confidence in herself, uh, physically."

"Fuck, Jasper, you let me get set up on a date with an ugly girl?" I asked paranoid.

"No asshole, listen. Bella is extremely beautiful. She just has, er assets, no pun intended, that make her slightly bigger than the other females."

"So she's fat." I have no problem with a big girl. I hear they know how to work it the fuck out in the sheets.

"Dude she's not fat."

"Its fine man, I'd fuck a fat girl."

"Edward, shut the fuck up and listen. She is by no means fat. She's just…you know what, I'll let you see for yourself."

"Whatever," I sighed as I got up from the table. I grabbed my wallet and went downstairs looking for my car. I forgot that my baby isn't here yet so I ran back up to Jasper's place and borrowed his car. "NO CUM STAINS ON MY SEAT ASSHOLE!" He screamed as I ran back down the stairs.

As I drove, I thought about what Jasper meant by assets. I mean, I really have no problem with a big girl. At least I don't think I do…

I finally made it to the restaurant, with the help of Jasper's GPS system, and gave my keys to valet. With a final look at myself in the doors, I walked in and went up to the _**maître d**_**' **

"Hi, uh party of two for Edward Cullen."

"Mmmm, yes," she replied after checking some computer thing. She looked behind me with a confused look on her face. "Will the other half of your party be joining you later, Mr. Cullen?"

"Actually, I'm pretty sure she's already here somewhere."

"Right. Well I'll show you to your table and find…"

"…Her name is Isabella."

"...Isabella, then."

She smiled and grabbed two menus after telling me to follow her. We walked to a tiny table with two chairs, decorated with a white table cloth, rose petals, and a few candles. "This is really nice," I murmured as the lady walked off to look for Bella. I grabbed the menu and began looking at the options. After a few minutes, I saw the woman walking back towards me with who I assumed to be Bella.

What I saw I did not expect. Jasper was so fucking right. Bella smiled the most breath taking smile at me and I felt my face contort into an expression of shock. This woman was definitely not fat. By no means was she fat. I was confused at why she would even believe she was until I looked around the hostess lady and saw the rest of Bella. The girl was packing. Her breasts were fucking huge. I mean, I thought I had seen some huge titts in my life, but I've never seen breasts as big and beautiful as hers. I looked down the rest of her and saw that her hips were slightly big and beautiful. She was like no woman I had ever seen before in my life. Her ass was huge, but obviously firm. She must work out. I felt my dick getting harder by the second as I took in the rest of Isabella. "Fuck," I mumbled to myself as my little, actually big, problem got extremely uncomfortable. I looked up into Bella's eyes and saw that she was as still as a statue with tears forming in her eyes.

"What the fuck?" I whispered. Why the fuck is she crying? She looked like she was about to leave to I hurriedly stood up and introduced myself.

"Um, Hello. I'm Edward Cullen." I said to her with my panty dropper smile in place.

"I'm Bella," she said quietly, sniffling. I put my hand at the small of her back and directed her to our table. Once we were seated, I smiled again and said "It's nice to meet you, Bella."

She looked up at me with unshed tears in her eyes, and I would have sworn I was looking into the eyes of an angel.

"Edward," she started out quietly, "You don't have to sit here and pretend you want to be here. I know I'm not much to look at. I'll just tell Alice I felt sick or something and we can both be on our way."

The fuck?

"Bella, sweetheart, the last thing I want to do is leave. What would make you even think something like that."

"I saw the look you had on your face, Edward. You were disgusted, and it was obviously with me."

Disgusted? I replayed the events of the past five minutes in my head and realized what Bella thought was a look of disgust. How can I explain this to her without seeming rude?

"Ok, let me get this out there. I am the complete opposite of disgusted with you, Bella. You are so beautiful. What I am about to say will sound extremely rude, but you have to know. When I saw you walk up, Bella, I got…aroused. The look of disgust was for me, because I don't even know you and my dick is already painfully hard from just looking at you." Bella's mouth flew open at that last part. "Shit, are you going to leave now?"

Bella closed her mouth and her eyes, and started laughing really loud. First she's about to cry because she thought that I believed she was disgusting and now she's laughing her fucking ass off because I tell her my dick got hard at the sight of her. I fucking love her already.

"Edward," she finally breathed out after her laughter died down. My cock twitched at the way she said my name. "I am so sorry for thinking that, and for your, uh, little problem. " Shit, you think it's little. "I just, I, uh, my self esteem hasn't been at its peak for the last few years. They tell me I'm pretty all the time, but it's kind of hard to believe after so many years, you know." She looked up at me and groaned. "Shit, I'm sorry for babbling. It kind of happens sometimes."

"Don't worry about it," I said back to her. "And they lied to you Bella. You are NOT pretty. You're so much more than just pretty. Beautiful. Sexy. Dazzling. Need I go on?"

A beautiful blush covered Bella's pale cheeks. "No, I think I get the picture." She said back quietly.

I have to remember to thank Alice for setting me up with this beautiful girl.

**Hate it? Love it? PLEASE Please PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Your reviews make me write faster! **

**Reviewers get their own personal Edward to ogle them forever!**

**~T Achelle **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Please don't be mad at me for not updating for so long. I had been planning this open house and everything so I didn't really have a lot of time.**

**So, I just want to apologize for having so many chapters about this first date between Bella and Edward. I promise we will move on soon :-]**

**Disclaimer: I own a bunch of stuff for college, but Stephanie M. owns all things Twilight.**

_BPOV_

This cannot be happening. It is impossible that at the moment I am sitting at a table, obviously decorated for a couple, across from a beautiful man who just told me I was beautiful, sexy, and fucking _dazzling. _Out of every word he could have used, he said dazzling. This is some joke. This HAS to be some kind of cruel joke. Maybe this is Alice's way of paying me back for eating her Pop Tarts. Trick me into believing he thinks I'm really…dazzling, and then BAM, he pulls out a video camera and yells "GOTCHA!" That would be totally fucked up.

Edward and I are looking over the menu. Well, actually, Edward is looking at him menu and I'm practically raping him with my eyes. You can't fucking blame me, though. Edward's hair is so damn messy that my panties are getting ridiculously drenched. Every few minutes he runs his fingers through it, and I wish to GOD that those were my fingers. Better yet, I wish I could just _be_ one of those fingers. Then there are his eyes. Those green fucking eyes with the tiny gold specks in them. I can't even describe how deep and full of life they are. His eyebrows are thick and neat, almost like Drake's but not nearly as horrific. He's probably one of those guys that get their eyebrows arched…

"No, Bella. That's actually pretty gay." Edward said, bringing me completely out of my thoughts.

Wait a minute. What the hell? Can he read my mind?

"I wish I could," he chuckled back, "but you are just really verbal with your thoughts."

He must have seen the look on my face because then he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the fucking world, "You were talking out loud, Bella." Oh, I guess it was pretty obvious then.

"Sorry about that Edward," I said back after doing that stupid ass nervous chuckle. "I didn't really notice I was saying that stuff out loud. Did I make you feel weird?"

This made him laugh really hard. "Not at all. Its fine, Bella."

"Are you sure?"

"I am."

"So you don't mind if I go back to ogling you, then?"

"Nope. Ogle away."

"Well if you insist…"

Edward smiled and looked back down at his menu. I simply picked up where I left off. Edward's nose is crooked. Almost like it had been broken a few times. I decided rather than assume something again that I should just ask him.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Your nose is crooked."

Edward looked up at me confused before he started laughing at me, again. "Is it now?"

"Well, yes. It is. Did you lose in a fight or something?"

"Actually, Bella, I won that fight. The other guy ended up with injuries more severe than a broken nose." He smirked when he finished.

A couple minutes later, the waitress came up to take our order. She first asked if we'd like anything to drink. I declined, deciding to drink the water already on the table. Edward did the same. We both ordered some kind of steak entrée. I was a little distant still, so paying attention to ordering food that I'm pretty sure I wouldn't even eat wasn't number one on my list of priorities at the moment. She grabbed the menus and I went back to my thoughts after she left the table.

So Edward was sexy, had crazy beautiful sex hair that made my ovaries sing, and could fuck a dude up? Someone is _clearly _fucking with my life right now. How could a man just be this perfect already, and I hadn't really even looked at him past his crooked nose?

"Am I being punk'd?" I asked with all seriousness.

"What?" He looked at me with pure confusion on his face. "Bella, why would you think that?" He should _really _stop saying my name like that. It makes my clit fucking throb every time he does. Just in case you've never felt your clit throb, let me tell you it is NOT a great feeling when there is no chance of said clit being caressed, licked, bitten, sucked, or the like (which ever HE prefers) in the near future. I needed to do something before I spontaneously combusted, so I started pressing my thighs together before I answered his question.

"I mean this doesn't usually happen to me, Edward. I don't meet extremely sexy men with crazy sex hair and have them-"

"Crazy sex hair?"

"Yes, Edward. Crazy sex hair. Now, is it alright if I finish?"

"Yep. My bad."

"Well, like I was saying this stuff doesn't happen to me. It's kind of hard to take it in, you know. I'm not really sure how to handle it. When guys meet me, I always end up being the super cool chick who likes football and-"

"Fuck, Bella. You like football?"

I had to press my thighs together a little harder.

"Yes Edward, I like football. Please let me finish."

"Sorry, Bella," Cue the pressing of the thighs again.

"It's fine. I just, I, Edward I'm scared. I don't want to mess this up because I don't want to be the super cool 'chick' anymore."

After I finished my little speech, Edward looked at me with amusement dancing in his eyes. His response was simple. "Then don't be."

Edward and I talked a little more. We decided to just get the getting-to-know-each-other stuff over with in the beginning, so we could focus on the more interesting things later. During our conversation, our meal, obviously not made for real people, was brought out. Edward said something before I did.

"Bella, do they really expect us to eat this, and be content?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's fucking elf food."

I snorted. Extremely loud.

"Bella," he continued, "I don't know about you, but this is shit and I refuse to eat shit. Can we go and get some real food, please?"

"Uh, I," Edward looked at me with the eyes of a child asking its mother for a fucking. "Sure. We have to pay for this first, don't we?"

"Well, let's see. Did you eat your food?"

I looked down at my plate of mini dinner even though I knew I obviously hadn't touched it. "Nope," I responded after looking at the mischievous gleam in his eyes.

He then looked down at his plate, which was as equally untouched as mine. "And I definitely didn't touch my elf food…" he said with that panty dropping smirk on his lips.

"Mr. Cullen, do you plan on sneaking out without paying having to pay the bill?" I asked with a wide ass Kool-Aid grin on my face.

"Of course not, Ms. Swan. Watch and learn."

Edward got up, after winking at me, and went to the maître_**d station. I'm not sure what he said, but whatever it was made her giggle and blush. After awhile they both made their way back to the table.**_

_"**I apologize for the meal not being to your liking, Ms. Swan."**_

_"**I, uh," I couldn't even finish my statement. So much for a degree in English, right?**_

_"**I hope you come back again," she continued, "and the next meal will be on us."**_

_"**Uh, thank you?" I finally stammered out. It wasn't supposed to be a question, though.**_

_**All the while Edward was standing there with a devilish grin on his face. The woman excused herself when she finished talking, and Edward put his hand out as an invitation for me to take it.**_

_"**Shall we?"**_

_**I grabbed my purse and took Edward's hand. The woman gave us a smile once again, and waved at us as we left the restaurant. **_

_"**What the fuck did you say to her?" I said as we made our way to the valet station. **_

_"**Nothing much."**_

_"**Edward…"**_

_"**I just told her we were unhappy with the food."**_

_"**I'm sure that's **____**all **__**you said to her."**_

_**Edward just smirked and shrugged. "Where's your valet ticket?"**_

_**I dug through my purse for the little thing and handed it to Edward. "I'll be right back," he said as he walked the tickets to the valet dudes. While Edward was gone, I couldn't help the smile that crept on my face. Tonight had started out pretty suckish, at least in my mind, but ended up being really great. The best part being that it wasn't even over yet. **_

_**Edward came back over to where I was standing. It was getting a little cold outside and I must have shivered because he then took off his suit jacket and placed it around my shoulders.**_

_"**Thanks," I said with a tiny smile on my face.**_

_"**No problem, Bella." He said back with a lopsided grin. "So I figure we can go and get a real meal. Is that ok with you?"**_

_"**Yeah, I'm game. Where do you want to go?"**_

_"**It's a surprise. Go home, change into something comfortable, and I'll meet you there in about an hour." I felt the blush rising in my cheeks. "I'm going to show you my favorite place to eat."**_

_"**Uh, ok." I stuttered out. Before I could respond with a less retarded statement, the cars were being pulled around. Edward walked me to the car and opened the door. When I got in, I opened my purse to give the valet a tip, but Edward was already taking care of that. "Don't forget Bella, one hour." **_

_So. Like it? Love it? Should I just give up on the story? Please give me some feedback. Where should Edward take Bella? Any ideas I can use in the story PLEASE don't hesitate to tell me. I love hearing back from you guys! Even if you just say "I'm reading this story", it makes me so happy I want to piss myself. Haha but seriously, please review!_

_~T Achelle _


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Please, don't be too mad at me. I know it's been awhile since the last update, buuut I am going to try really really hard to get these up sooner. Promise :-]**

**Just a little note: their relationship is going to progress really quickly. Why? Because I like when that happens. I'm aware of how unrealistic that is, and maybe that's the point…**

**Well, here you are…**

**Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns it all.**

_EPOV_

"_Don't forget, Bella, one hour." _

I watched her as she drove away. I didn't want the night to end so quickly, and that food couldn't make a fucking newborn baby feel full, so I decided to ask Bella if she wanted to go somewhere else to have a real dinner. "She agreed to go out with me." I said to myself. "She really fucking agreed to go out with me." I shook my head and walked over to the valet who was standing next to my car. "Dude, she agreed to go out with me!" I said to him, probably looking like an asshole. I jumped in the car before he could respond and pulled away. I was too excited.

There's just something about this girl that makes me want to get to know her, buy her pretty things, and spend the rest of my life telling her how fat she _isn't. _Fuck me. Did I just say the rest of my life? I just met the girl and I'm already talking about forever.

_Well, you can't ignore how you feel._

Sometimes, I really wish inner Edward would shut the fuck up.

_You know I'm right._

I turn up whatever song this is on the radio to drown out my inner asshole. When I recognized it as a Lady Gaga song, I could feel the smile creep across my face.

_Bella _loves_ Lady Gaga._

I don't fucking _know _Bella.

_You know that doesn't matter. Did you see her ass? What about her breasts? I mean, dude, she's sexy as fuck._

Ok, did inner Edward really just call me dude? I shook my head and flipped through the stations until I found something that could take my mind off of Bella for the moment. Some heavy metal song finally started playing, so I turned the radio all the way up and concentrated on getting back to the apartment.

**XOXOX**

"Stupid motherfucker forgot to get Bella's cell phone number," I muttered to myself as I kicked around a bottle while waiting for Bella to come outside.

"Who's a stupid motherfucker?" the voice of my personal angel, I mean Bella, asked, making me trip over the bottle I had been kicking.

"Uhm, er, no one." I stammered out as I got myself together. I was acting like a nervous teenager. I'm not even sure why, considering that this is _technically _our second date. I turned around, and was met with a different, but sexier, version of Bella. She had kept her hair the same, except it was now in a ponytail. She had on T-Shirt, extremely tight fucking T-Shirt that said "If At First You Don't Succeed Then Maybe You Just Suck", a pair of skinny jeans and some perfectly-worn Chucks. She looked perfect. "Wow, Bella, you look great." I said after what probably looked like eye-fucking her.

"Thanks," she said as that beautiful blush rose in her cheeks. She wouldn't look up at me, so I walked over to her and tilted her chin up with my thumb and forefinger. "Hey, I mean it." I whispered to her with a wink. I escorted her to the passenger side of the car, and opened the door for her.

"Edward," she started out as soon as we drove off.

"Mmhmm?"

"I don't mean to sound rude, but how in the _fuck _can you have a favorite restaurant in Seattle when you just moved here not ten hours ago. You're not going to take me to some alley, kill me, and then eat me, are you?" She asked with a seemingly straight face. I could see she was trying to suppress a smile, though.

I laughed. "Number one, Bella, if I was going to _eat _you, "I made sure to put a lot of emphasis on the word eat, "then you would be alive to enjoy the awesomeness of my tongue." She blushed. I fucking love that blush. "And even if I were going to kill you, would I seriously tell you? I mean, come to think of it, you did agree to go out on a second date with the same man in the same night. Are you some kind of serial killer who preys on men by being too sexy and funny?"

She looked at me for a minute and responded with her best impression of my voice, "Would I seriously tell you?"

"I guess not," I chuckled back at her. "And to answer your first question, Jasper and I have grandparents that used to live in Forks. When we would come to visit, our Grandpa would take us to this little place on the outskirts of Seattle, and it became my favorite restaurant."

She nodded her head. "Where are your grandparents now?"

"They're both…dead." I had to swallow the sob that tried to escape. It still hurt to think about their deaths.

"I'm so sorry, Edward." Bella replied softly. She grabbed my hand, in a completely platonic way, and rubbed it. Even though I knew she was trying to comfort me, it still made my dick twitch. I'm so screwed up.

"It's ok. They both lived a really long life, and they died with smiles on their faces."

"That's really amazing," she whispered back. Not to me, but just in general. She was rubbing circles in my hand, probably absent mindedly, and my dick was getting _too _excited, so I had to pull my hand away.

"Bella, if you keep doing that I might fall asleep behind the wheel." She blushed and apologized quietly.

We had settled into a comfortable silence, only saying things when they randomly popped into our minds. I asked her who her favorite football team was, in which she responded the Saints, and she asked me what my favorite kind of music was, in which I responded classical.

**XOXOX**

We had finally made it to the restaurant, and I sighed out of relief. Midway through the drive, Bella had grabbed my hand again, after she asked me if I had any pets and I told her about my dead dog Oscar, and had started with the circles again. My cock was getting fed up and pretty much wanted to push its way from the confines my jeans into the warmth of Bella's. I parked the car and jumped out so I could adjust little Eddie. Opening Bella's door with a tent in my pants would have been rude.

I opened her door and put my hand out for her to take. When she got out the car, I thought she would let my hand go, but she held on to it. I smiled at this. We made our way inside the diner and sat ourselves in a booth located in the back of the restaurant.

As soon as we sat down, a waitress came over with a menu and asked for our drinks.

"I'll just have water." Bella said to the waitress with a contagious smile on her face. I wonder how she can smile so carefree, and make other people want to smile with her. "Same here." I said as I smiled at Bella. There was really something special about this girl.

When the waitress left, I remembered that I never told Bella what I did for a living.

"You know what sucks?" I asked her after the waitress brought our drinks and too our orders.

"Black holes." She said this with a straight face. I must have looked really confused because the giggled and touched my face. "I'm just kidding, Edward. What sucks?"

I shook my head and laughed. "You don't know what my job is."

"Let me guess."

"Um, ok."

"Are you a personal trainer?" She asked while obviously staring at my arms.

"No," I chuckled at her, "I just work out on a regular basis. Not for pay, though."

"Ok. Are you a stripper?"

I laughed really hard at this one. "Nope. But I'd consider it." I responded to her with a wink.

"Hmm," she said while rubbing her chin and squinting her eyes. This girl was hilarious and I couldn't help but smile. She looked like she was really concentrating, so I just helped her out. "I'm a boxer, Bella."

"Wow. That explains the nose and everything then."

"Yeah, well in boxing, leaving the fight with only a broken nose means you were a hell of a lot more lucky then the other guy." Bella smiled at me and shook her head after I said this. She looked in my eye, and tilted her head to the side a little, almost like she was looking for something.

"This is really great, Edward. Thank you." She finally said.

The waitress brought our food out, and we ate in semi-silence. Well Bella ate, and I blatantly stared at her perfection. She seemed to be enjoying whatever the fuck it was she ordered, and I enjoyed watching her eat it. I took a few bites of my food, but I couldn't concentrate on it with Bella on the other side of the table. Watching her eat was different. Not because she was really gross and had sauce every fucking where, like _some _women who shall remain nameless, but because she savored every bite of it. Every time she put something in her mouth, she let out a tiny moan, and it gave me the fucking shivers for some reason.

_That's because deep down inside _you_ want to be the one making her moan like that, except _much_ louder._

I am not thinking about having sex with Bella.

_You can't fool me, I _am_ you._

I should really stop holding these conversations with myself. That shit is not ok.

"Edward," Bella moaned out, effectively breaking me out of my trance. My dick sprang to full fucking attention with the way she said my name. "You have to try this!" Bella put her fork at my mouth, and I hurriedly took it in. I'm not sure if it was from the taste of Bella on that fork, or the actual food, but I ended up moaning, too.

"It's so delicious, right?" She asked as she took her fork back too soon and started eating again.

"You are so fucking delicious." I muttered out. My eyes went wide when I realized what I said. Bella's eyes were the same size. "I, uh mean, it was so delicious. Mmm so good." I stammered out quickly. Bella smiled shyly and went back to eating. I sighed and rubbed my hands through my hair.

After we, really just Bella, finished eating, I paid the bill. She made me promise that if I paid for dinner this time, then she would be responsible for it next time. I agreed because I wanted to see her smile again.

There wasn't much conversation on the drive back, but that wasn't a bad thing. We didn't have to talk to see that we weren't just two random people forced to go on a blind date by an overly-energetic pixie. There was something more, and we both wanted to explore it. We wanted to see how far this would go, and if fate was really on our side because this was obviously no coincidence.

When I walked Bella to her door, the look in her eyes told me she felt the same way. The spark I felt when I touched her cheek and the gleam she got in her eye when my fingers ghosted over her lips convinced me that, just like to me, this was going to be much more than casual dating.

I kissed Bella's cheek, and let my lips linger there a little longer than necessary. I pulled back she gave me that beautiful smile I would pay anything to see.

"Goodnight, Bella." _Are you ready to take this journey of love with me?_

"Goodnight, Edward." _More than anything in this world._

**So, the date is finally over. I can see you over there clapping! Haha, but seriously, please tell me what you think. I love the reviews but I love you guys even more! Tell me what you want to see happen in a review. Until next time,**

**~T Achelle**


	5. Chapter 5

**I really have nothing to say here (haha)**

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah I own Twilight…oh wait you weren't referring to just the book? Then no, I do not own **_**Twilight**_**.**

_BPOV_

I watched as Edward got in his car and drove away. When I was within range of not being able to be seen or heard, I squealed like a mother fucking rat and jumped up and down like I was on drugs. _Happy_ cannot even describe how I feel at the moment. Elated? Nope. Excited? Not even close. Mother fucking awesome? Eh, almost there.

Before I walked inside of the apartment, Edward came speeding back in front of the building. "What the fuck-"

"Bella! Wait a minute." Edward yelled while jumping out of the car and tripping over his feet. _Sigh. _He's so cute when he's frazzled. "I keep forgetting to get your information."

"What information?" I asked with a serious face. I decided to fuck with him a little bit because it would be hilarious.

He looked at me confused for a moment. "Uh, well, I just thought maybe I could have, um, maybe like your phone number or email, or uh something."

"What would you need all of that for?" I almost cracked at this point. The smile was trying to force itself onto my face.

"Shit, I, uh, I guess I just assumed we were, fuck I'm sorry. I'll just get going. Goodnight, um, again, Bella." Edward walked away awkwardly with his head down.

Oh shit. "Edward, wait! I was just kidding!" He turned around with a shit eating grin on his face. He could tell I was just fucking with him. I should probably practice my lying skills.

"I know, Bella." He said with a smug smirk on his face. "And plus, even if you weren't, I wouldn't walk away without doing whatever it took for you to give it to me. I'm not opposed to begging."

"Maybe I should make you beg then." I responded back, trying to put on a sexy face. He makes me feel confident and sexy. I fucking like it.

"You want me to?" Edward grabbed my hand and walked me to the trunk of his car. "I'll do whatever it takes, Bella." He then picked, yes I said picked, me up and placed me on the trunk of the car. I felt both of his hands grab my calves and start to massage the area below the backs of my kneecap. I fucking moaned. Not one of those little noisy sighs. No. I moaned loud as fuck. "I can beg with my hands." He whispered in my ear before taking my earlobe in his mouth and nibbling on it. "Or I can beg with my mouth." I almost died at this point. My breathing was erratic as fuck and my heart was pounding extremely loud in my chest. "So which do you prefer, Bella?" he said after releasing my calves and my earlobe from his mouth. He had that smirk on his lips again.

"Fucking shit…" I was all I could get out. How could he expect me to give him a coherent answer after doing all of that to me? I guess he realized that he temporarily debilitated my vocal chords and whatever the fuck part of my brain makes up words because he ran to the front of the car and grabbed some paper and a pen.

"So, what is it Bella?" he asked with the pen in his hand ready to write. I looked at him with wide eyes. I opened my mouth like I was about to say something, but no words came out. That happened about five times before he just handed me the pen and paper. It took some work, but I got my fingers and brain to work well enough to _not_ write **69** as my phone number and something equally as sexual as my email address.

When I finished, Edward picked me up, again, and set me on the ground. He held onto my hips, which was a good thing because I probably would have toppled over without his steady hand. If this man could do all of this to me with my clothes on and only touching my earlobe and legs, just imagine what he could do with those same hands and teeth if they had access to my…

"Here, Bella" Edward said, taking me from my thoughts. He was handing me a card with his information on it. "Obviously the address is different, but everything else is still the same. I'm staying at Jasper's place so you know where I am." I nodded. "Goodnight, Bella."

He walked to his car and I walked to my apartment. I stood for a minute to that I could a.) catch the breath that still hadn't fully returned to me and b.) fully assess what had just occurred. I wasn't just going to be the super cool chick anymore. Edward was willing to beg for my number. The only thing a man had ever begged for from me was some spare change, and that man was homeless. I walked up the stairs while I continued my inner rambling. Edward and I have a real connection. No just some mutual lust thing, although that was pretty obvious too. The look in he had in his eyes before the first time he left proved that to me.

_You don't think you're assuming just a little _too_ much? _

Inner Bella always has to go and fuck up the high. What if I am looking to deep into this? I don't know what I'm looking for, and the look in his eyes could have meant "this erection I'm sporting is _clearly _not going to take care of itself" or "Fuck! That food gave me gas". Maybe he was just fucking with me like I had fucked with him.

_Exactly, Bella. Maybe you should wait before you read too much into the situation. You don't want to end up with your heart broken,_ again_._

I shivered. Whenever I thought about _him _it was an involuntary response. I walked into the apartment to find all the lights were off. When I came home the first time to change my clothes for Edward and my second date, the house was the same way. "Rose and Alice are probably with Em and Jazz." I muttered quietly to myself as I kicked off my Chucks and walked to my room.

I stripped and headed to the shower. After my shower, I went back to my room and before I could grab some pajamas to put on I heard my phone ringing. "California Girls" by Katy Perry was playing and I sung along until I remember it was my phone ringing. I picked up it once the song was finished because it was just a text message. The message was from an unknown number so I opened it up to see if I could recognize the person.

**Did you enjoy my begging? – E**

I mistakenly threw the phone down when I realized it was from Edward. It took me a couple minutes to regain my composure. I wanted to be the confident girl I was earlier so I straightened my back out, like he could see me, and responded.

**I did. I have to find something else for you to beg for a little harder next time. – B**

I smiled and nodded my head. I was proud of myself for saying something so risqué.

**I can think of something. - E**

Me too, Edward. Me too.

**And what exactly is that? – B**

I put on a long T – Shirt and got comfortable under the covers.

**A recipe for mac n' cheese. My mom used to make it all the time for me, but I'm so far away now I cant eat it. – E**

I choked on my spit. Did he really just ask for a recipe for macaroni and cheese?

**Bella I was jk. – E**

**You fucking better had been. – B**

**Or what? – E**

I was going to fuck with him this time.

**Or I'm going to handcuff you to the bed and make you watch me take off all my clothes. Then I'm going to sit in front of you and force you to watch me fuck myself. I won't let you touch me. All you can do is watch. Then after I'm nice and orgasm'd out I'm gonna go get some ice cream, sit in a chair, and watch you be uncomfortable with your extremely hard dick **** - B**

I can't believe I just sent that.

…**Thanks a lot Bella. Now my cock is hard. – E**

And cue the evil smirk. "That's what you get." I said to myself.

**Aww. That sounds like a personal problem. Night Night Edward - B**

**You're a fucking cocktease. I love it. Goodnight, Bella. Sweet dreams. - E**

I squealed for the second fucking time tonight. This is definitely in my top five favorite nights ever. The first being the day I met Lady Gaga. Edward's hard cock is probably a very beautiful sight to see, but nothing comes before Gaga.

I turned off the lamp next to my bed and drifted off to sleep.

**Soo...how much do you hate me? Leave it in a review! Any questions, comments, or concerns? You guessed it…LEAVE IT IN A REVIEW! Thanks for reading this story you guys! I honestly love you for putting up with it. I know it kind of sucks but it'll get better. I promise**

**~T Achelle**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nothing to really say except…**

**I do not own Twilight. Let's be honest, if I did the sex scenes would have been a lot hotter.**

_EPOV_

Bella.

Isabella Swan.

Mother-fucking Isabella Marie Swan. She blows my mind. Like literally, every time I see her I'm in awe of how, for lack of a better word, mother-fucking _awesome _she is_._ She makes me want to be better. Better for her. Better for the fucking world. I still can't figure out how this happened to me. How the hell did I become so smitten, I just said fucking _smitten, _by this girl? Out of all the women I've been with, and it's been a shitload of women, why is it that this one beautiful, simple, kind-hearted woman is the one who stole my heart?

_You just answered your own question, jackass._

Inner Edward is right. It is because of Bella's sweet, pure heart, her contagious smile, her loving personality, and her natural beauty that made me fall head over heels for her. She didn't try to make me love her like those other bitches. She didn't force her breasts, which I wouldn't have minded, in my face at dinner. She didn't try to attack my face or my dick, which I wouldn't have minded either, when I dropped her off at home. And most importantly, she was just herself. Her awkward, hilarious, beautiful self.

We went out a couple more times after that first night. Our official second date was at Bella's apartment, where she cooked us a meal, which consisted of the best macaroni and cheese I have ever tasted, and a couple movies. I snuck a few kisses in, hoping she'd let me beg her again, but we didn't do anything really serious. I took her to a movie and dinner the next time, and she took me mini golfing and to get sushi. I hated the sushi, but I endured it because she fucking loved it and I loved seeing her smile.

These past few weeks of getting to know Bella have been amazing. Ever since that first night we went out, I've managed to talk to Bella somehow every day. I don't always get to hear her pretty voice because she's usually busy with the kids all day, but she always finds the time to reply to a text or email. I wish I could hear her voice every

"Edward!" Jasper yelled through my door while knocking at the same time, taking me away from my Bella daydreams.

"What the fuck do you want, Jasper?" I opened the door pretty aggressive.

"Whoa, calm the fuck down, asshole. I only came to tell you that the people at the desk said your car arrived," he responded, "Sorry for interrupting your Bella-dreams! You might want to get everything straight with your car before you start beating one off, though. It'd be weird to approach a delivery dude with cum stains on the front of your jeans," he chuckled as he walked away towards the kitchen. He's a dickhead.

"Fuck you, man. " I laughed, following him.

"Edward, dude, leave the dirty talk for you and Bella."

"Jasper you're a dick, you know that, right?"

"You love me anyway, little brother." He said back while ruffling my hair. I hated that when we were younger, and I hate it now.

"Stop that asshole. You're gonna fuck up my hair." Jasper gave me a quizzical look. "What the fuck are you looking at me like that for?"

"I'm just curious as to how I can fuck up your hair when it's naturally fucked up."

"I hate you." I yelled as I walked out of the apartment.

"Love you too, little bro." Jasper yelled back. I fucking love him.

I ran down the stairs after leaving the apartment. I was excited that my baby was finally here. My beautiful Volvo, which I named Elizabeth after my Grandmother, has finally made it. I stepped outside and the first thing my eyes saw was the metallic silver paint I chose for my car after leaving Chicago. The black coat it had originally was beautiful, but I wanted something different for when I came to Seattle.

After taking care of all the business with the delivery people, I looked at my watch and noticed it was only noon. I decided to let Bella meet Elizabeth. I wanted to take her to lunch, so I sat in my baby and shot her a quick text.

**Bella, whens lunch? – E**

She responded back immediately.

**In 30 mins. Why? – B**

**I'm on my way. – E**

**Bring Chinese – B **

I laughed at her last response, but I was now a man on a mission. If my girl, yes I'm claiming her already, wants Chinese food, then damn it I'll make sure she has it.

**XOXOX**

It took forever and a fucking day to find a place that sold Chinese Food, but I finally did and made it to the community center with five minutes to spare. I bought a little bit of everything since I wasn't exactly sure of what Bella liked.

I grabbed all three bags of food and walked into the center. There were a shitload of kids around doing random, kiddy things like coloring and playing with those extra big building blocks.

"Why aren't they in school?" I asked myself as I looked around.

"School's out, dude." I heard a light voice say from behind me. I turned around and saw boy who was about 8 years old standing behind me, eyeing the food in my hands.

"Oh, uh, yeah that explains it I guess,"

"No shit," he said nonchalantly as he walked away. This little kid just cursed at me.

"SETH!" I heard Bella scream from across the room. I turned around to see her walk over to the kid and pinch his arm lightly. "Watch the language, little boy. What did I tell you about that?"

He rubbed the spot she pinched, but not in an "Ow, that fucking hurt" way. It was more like a "she actually touched me" type of rub. That fucking kid better not be crushing on my girl. "Sorry, Bella," he responded with a mock apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sure you are," she chuckled at his antics, "Just don't let me hear it again, okay?"

"Yep!" He answered, his sorry face turning into a Kool Aid smile when Bella kissed him on the forehead. That little fucker is on my shit list.

I felt my smile spread like that of _Seth _when Bella turned around and smiled at me.

"Hi," she mouthed at me while waving her hand. A slight blush rose in her cheeks.

"Hey," I mouthed back, holding up the Chinese food like an idiot. I'm sure she could see it in my hand, considering there were three large ass bags in my hand, but I wasn't sure of what else to do. She held up here hand, telling me to give her one second.

"Ok, kids. Let's clean everything up so we can go to lunch. We're having pizza today, so unless you want it to get cold-" Bella didn't have to finish. As soon as she said the word "Pizza", there were pencil cases and coloring books being thrown on shelves, building blocks being thrown into cases and chairs being pushed under the tables. The kids all lined up at the door, smallest in the front, biggest in the back, waiting for further instruction.

"Leah," Bella said as another woman made her way into the room we were standing in, "take the kids to lunch for me today, please?" Leah looked over at me and smiled brightly. I returned it. "No problem!" She said as she took the hand of the little girl in the front, and led them out of the room.

When all the kids were gone, Bella walked over and stood right in front of me. I took this time to really appreciate what she was wearing. Bella had on a tight, black polo shirt with a thinner white shirt underneath. She had on a pair of dark shorts that came to the middle of her thigh, showing off her beautiful legs and the sexy thickness of her thighs. Her Chucks were perfectly worn, perfectly complementing the rest of her outfit. The makeup on her face was light, just some shit that brought her eyes out fucking perfectly, and her hair hung down her back in loose curls. Fucking perfection.

"So," I said when I finally stopped eye fucking the shit out of her.

She blushed. "So," she responded back, looking up into my eyes.

"I brought Chinese."

"I see. Thank you, Edward. You didn't have to do that, though." She said, the blush rising stronger up her neck and into her cheeks.

_I know I didn't have to bring you this food, you beautiful silly girl, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't. I'd bring you the fucking restaurant if you wanted me to. I'd hire you your own Chinese chef, so that you could have all the Chinese you wanted. I'd fly you to China every fucking day if that's what you wanted._

"I know," I said back coolly, rubbing the spot on her cheek where the blush was the most prominent, "I wanted to though."

Bella's eyes were traveling back and forth between my lips and my eyes. Her own bottom lip sucked between her lips in concentration.

"Bella," I said, rubbing the line of her lip with my thumb so she would release that beautiful, plump, kissable lip.

"Yes?"

"Would you mind if I kissed you now?"

"Of course not."

I set the bags of food on the table next to us and grabbed her hips, those beautiful, curvy hips that fit perfectly in my hands. Her hands went up my chest and shoulders, around my neck, and to my hair where she fisted them and brought my lips to hers. I moaned at the grip she had on my hair and felt my dick twitch. Her lips were soft and gentle against mine at first, but the kiss grew more intense when she tilted her head to the side slightly and licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance into my mouth. As soon as I felt her velvety tongue under my own, I nearly died. The shy, timid Bella was gone, and here was the cocktease I was introduced to that first night we met. She nibbled on my bottom lip a little before sucking it into her mouth, making me groan and my dick spring to life. I know she felt it because I felt the smile grow on her lips.

I moved my hands from Bella's hips to her ass and grabbed it tightly, eliciting the same type of groan from her. She bit my lip. I grabbed her asscheeks tighter.

Bella gave me one last soft kiss on the lips before she released my lips and my hair and just hugged me. I moved my hands from her ass up to the small of her back and pulled her into me.

"I missed you," she whispered into my neck.

"I missed you, too." I whispered back, pulling her even closer into me.

Bella and I were in our own little bubble. Not for long, though, because the same little fucker who Bella kissed on the forehead made his way into the room.

"Bellaaaa," he said as he walked in with a green apple in his hand. "I brought you something."

Bella let me go and sighed. She fixed her shirt and turned around with a genuine smile on her face. "Thank you, Seth. I love green apples." She took the fruit from the little demon which made him smile wide. She went to get a napkin to set it on. As soon as Bella walked away, the kid scowled at me and walked right up to me.

"Bella is mine, dude, so don't come in here trying to take my woman!" he said with a growl. This kid fucking cursed at me and growled at me in the same day. I raised my eyebrows at the kid. He had some heart. I smirked at him and he cut his eyes at me, causing me to laugh pretty loud.

"You think I'm kidding, don't you? I have a sword at home that will knock that ugly fucking-"

"Seth!" Bella yelled, cutting off his rant. Neither of us heard her approaching. "What did I tell you about the language? " His eyes got wide, just like mine did, at Bella's tone of voice. The kids must be scared of this side of Bella. It turned me the fuck on.

"I, uh-"he stammered out.

"You, uh, nothing. I've been warning you over and over about using that bad language, haven't I" He nodded his head. "Did Edward curse at you?" He shook his head. "Then first off, you're going to apologize for cursing at him and being disrespectful. Then you're going to go back to lunch and stay there. When you get back, sit at the corner table and get a pen and some paper. We're going to do a little writing."

Seth actually looked apologetic this time as he mumbled his apologies and ran back to the cafeteria with tears in his eyes. Bella sighed and turned to look at me. "I hate being strict with them, but sometimes they get really out of line. Most of these kids come from really rough homes, and they bring the problems from there with them here, where they try to let out some of the aggression. Seth's way is just by cursing like a sailor. He stopped, but I'm not sure what made him start back today."

"He felt threatened." I responded easily. It was obvious he thought I was taking his girl when _clearly _Bella was mine.

"How do you figure?" she asked me with confusion on her lips. "Sometimes the bigger boys do bother him. Do you think some-"

"Not by another kid, Bella," I said, "by me. He has a crush on you, and he thinks you're his woman. It's natural for a man to feel threatened when another man tries to take what he feels belongs to him. I probably made it worse when I laughed at him, though. I found it funny that the kid would think you were his woman, when you're mine."

"Yours?" Bella asked with a smirk on her lips.

"Exactly," I said back before kissing her lips softly. "Mine."

Bella walked away to get some chairs for us to sit in and a couple water bottles from another room. We laughed and talked about any and everything while we ate. After we had finished, the kids were making their way back from the cafeteria, so I decided I should probably go. I was checking the time on my phone when I suddenly remembered that Bella had yet to see my baby.

"Bella, I want you to meet someone."

"Ok. Who is it?"

"Her name is Elizabeth. She just got here from Chicago today. You're gonna love her. She's been with me for about three years and I never plan on letting her go."

Bella's face suddenly fell. "Oh. Ok. Where is she?" She flinched slightly and looked down. Gone was the aggressive Bella I had seen earlier, and in her place was the timid one I met first. _What the fuck just happened_?

"She's right outside…" I said slowly. I grabbed Bella's hand, but she didn't hold mine back. She just let me hold hers as if I was just pulling her along. When we got to Elizabeth I stopped and smiled.

"Bella, meet Elizabeth." I said as I pulled her Bella to my front so that her back was to my chest. I put my arms around her waist and my chin on her shoulder. She stiffened in my embrace.

"I don't see anyone, Edward."

I looked at her confused. How can she not see the car sitting right in front of her.

"You don't see that car, Bella?"

"You mean Elizabeth is the name of the car?" she asked loudly?

"Uh, yep." I said back.

She sighed and relaxed in my embrace. "Fucking hell, Edward you had me scared. I thought you were bringing me out here to meet another woman."

"What? Fuck, Bella I'd never do that," I turned her around so I could look her dead in the eyes. "I would never do something like that, especially to you. I told you inside that you were mine. I would never hurt you Bella. You mean too much to me already." _I love you, Bella._

Her eyes welled up with tears and she hugged me tightly. "You mean a lot to me, too," she whispered into my shirt. I felt the tears fall from her eyes. "I'm sorry I doubted I you. It's just that my ex used to-"

"Bella!" someone screamed from inside of the center, cutting her off mid sentence.

"I'll call you when I get off," she said quickly, wiping the tears from her eyes. She kissed me on the lips and ran inside the center.

"Seth!" I heard her yell once she stepped through the door. I wasn't sure of what to do at first, but decided to let her handle it, especially since that kid hated me. I got in my car and drove away, the feel of Bella's soft lips tingling on mine.

**So, this chapter was pretty long compared to the others. How did you like it? I promise, there are some lemony things coming up, so don't quit on me! Review! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**

**Haha, you know it's not complete without a little begging.**

**~T Achelle**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fuuuuuuuuck. I know you hate me and I am so sorry for not updating for so long but shit has been crazy these past few weeks. I'll make it up to you, though…**

**Disclaimer: We all know I don't own it. Edward would've hit that waaay before Breaking Dawn if I had haha**

_BPOV_

It's been one month. One month since meeting the man who has altered my life forever. One month since the night he picked me up, put me on top of his car, nibbled on my earlobe and massaged my calf. Two weeks since he brought me lunch and our _real_ first kiss. And three hours until he comes to my apartment where I plan to tell him what had me so afraid that day in the parking lot.

I cringe every time I think about that day.

_[Flashback]_

_After kissing Edward one last time, I ran to the center to see what made Leah scream my name. I had a feeling it had something to do with Seth. As soon as I stepped through the door, I saw Seth on top of another boy, punching him all over his body. Seth had tears streaming down his face and snot and all sorts of other facial juices running out of his nose._

"_Seth!" I yelled as soon as I realized what was happening. I prayed that Edward wouldn't come back after hearing my scream because that probably would have made the situation ten times worse._

_I pulled Seth off of Paul, the other boy, and pushed him towards Leah where he could be restrained. Seth was still crying, and when Leah grabbed him he fought tooth and nail trying to get her to let him go. _

"_Paul," I yelled as soon as I got him up. He stood up and dusted off his shirt. "Are you ok? Are you hurt at all?" That was probably a dumb question, considering that Paul was about six inches taller than Seth and 30 pounds heavier, but I was frantic._

"_Bella, I'm fine," he smiled at me. "Little dude just caught me when I wasn't looking."_

"_Paul!" Seth yelled, still trying to break free. "I'm going to kick your ass!"_

"_Seth!" I yelled back, getting in his face. "Shut up, right now. The more you talk the more trouble your little butt is going to be in." He quieted down some, but continued to struggle against Leah. "Leah, take him to the bathroom and clean him up, please. You better behave little boy, or you're going to deal with me and I promise you won't like it." Seth stopped struggling and relaxed a little in Leah's grip. She took him to the bathroom, and I turned around to 20 pairs of eyes staring at me wide eyed. I groaned._

"_Paul, stay here. I'll be right back." I turned my attention to the other kids. "Come on you guys, let's go outside for a minute." I took the kids outside and asked Bree, one of the oldest kids there, to watch the younger ones while I talked to Paul. She hurriedly agreed, and walked away quickly with a scared look in her eye. Damnit…_

_When I got back to the room, Paul was standing exactly where I left him._

"_You know you could have taken a seat, right?" I asked him with a smirk on my lips as I pulled us both a chair up._

"_Yeah, I know." He giggled back._

_I sighed. Paul was such a great kid. "So, tell me what happened. And start from the beginning."_

_Paul leaned back in his chair like this was going to be a long story. "Okay. Well, while we were eating lunch, I saw Seth run out of the lunch room with an apple. A couple minutes later he came back with tears in his eyes and stuff, but I didn't really say anything about it. So we were walking back to the room and since Seth and I usually joke about stuff I said 'Seth what's the matter? Your girlfriend break up with you?' and he just attacked me. Dude jumped on me like a little ninja or something. That's pretty much what happened." _

_I shook my head slightly. Seth flipped the fuck out because of what happened between him and Edward. _

"_Wow. You sure you're okay?"_

_He looked like I had just insulted him. "Bella, I could beat Seth up if I wanted to. Of course he didn't hurt me. I'm fine."_

"_Sorry, sorry, I know." I said back, putting my hands up as if to surrender. "But I do think Seth could beat you up –"_

"_BELLA!" He said back, sounding surprised and a little hurt. I smiled._

"_I'm just kidding, Paul. I know you could have hurt him if you wanted to, and thank you for not retaliating. You're a great kid." I kissed him on the cheek and stood up. "Now, go outside with everyone else and help Bree with the little kids."_

"_I'm a man, Bella, and you're welcome, thanks, and ok."_

_When Paul walked out, Leah and Seth came walking back in. Seth's eyes were puffy and red, but the heart break on his face nearly brought me to tears. "Thanks, Leah. I'll take it from here. Keep an eye on the kids outside for me."_

_She nodded her head and left the room. Seth stood in the doorway with his eyes downcast. I sighed._

"_Seth, sweetie, please come sit down." He looked up at me as more tears fell from his eyes and slowly made his way over to the chair Paul had been sitting in. I took the seat I had been in._

"_Please don't make me not come back," he blurted out before I could even say anything. Violence of any kind was never tolerated at the center, and Seth knew this. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I promise to never do it again a-a-a-and I won't cuss and-"he started rambling and stuttering as his tears began to fall more rapidly. I had to cut him off before I cried with him. _

"_Seth, calm down. I'm not going to make you leave the center." He sniffled a little._

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, really, but that doesn't mean there won't be any consequences for what you did. You know violence is totally unacceptable. You could have really hurt Paul if you hit him the wrong way or in the wrong spot." His expression turned sad and his eyes moved down again. "Look at me, Seth." He did. "I know why you were upset, and I want you to know that no matter who or what comes along, I'll always love you. You're a great kid, Seth, even when you don't see it in yourself. Edward will probably be here a lot from now on, and every time you see him, you can't get upset and try to beat people up. Nobody will ever come along and make me forget about you or the other kids. I'll always be here for you guys."_

_His smile and the spark that's usually in his eyes returned. He jumped up and threw his arms around my neck. "Thanks, Bella."_

_I hugged him back, tightly. "No problem, kid. Now, you know you're gonna be making doing stuff around here for a long time for what happened, right? _

"_Yeah, I know, and I'll do anything that you want me to. I'll paint the ceiling or clean the windows or wash the dishes or change stinky diapers or-"_

"_Seth," I laughed, interrupting him, "I'm pretty sure you can't even reach the ceiling. How about you start by just helping me wash the board?"_

"_Good. I didn't want to change no baby or wash no windows anyway."_

_I laughed and grabbed some paper towels for Seth and me to clean the board with._

_[End Flashback]_

Edward came to the community center twice after that day, and each time I've seen Seth give him several high fives and handshakes.

But now, I had more important things to worry about. Like how the fuck I was going to get into this story of how much of a bitch ass man _he_ was. He, being the man who fucked up _everything. _

While I was thinking about the aforementioned bitch ass man, I heard "Barbie Girl" start playing from my purse. "Fucking Alice" I mumbled to myself as I rushed to turn off the horrid music.

"Bellaaaaaaaaaa," she said as soon as I answered the phone.

"What's up, Pixie?"

"I hope you have fun with Edward tonight."

"Me, too."

"Take off the granny panties, Bella." What the fuck? How does she know what kind of panties I have on? They're not even granny panties. They're cute little froggy ones…

"Alice, what the hell?"

"I'm serious. While you were at the center I went out and bought you some sexy shit to put on."

"Well that's just great, Alice, but how is it helping me if you have the shit?"

"I don't have it, silly. I put them in your closet."

"Stay out of my room, Alice. You broke into my stash last time and ate all my Oreos."

"It's not considered breaking in if I used a key, Bella. And plus, you won't mind at all once Edward sees that shit on you. You'll be too busy thinking about that beautiful head of hear bobbing up and down between your thighs while his tongue does magical things to your-"

"Stop!" I yelled at Alice through the phone. "Edward and I might not even go that far you nympho."

"Shut up, Bella, and make you sure you get some penis tonight. Love you. Bye!" She hung up after that. I thought about Edward's head between my thighs and immediately drenched myself. That shit would be lethal I bet.

Rosalie would be out with Emmett tonight, and Alice would be somewhere with Jasper. This is how it usually is, but tonight is going to be different because I'll be with my man now. Fuck yes.

I went to my room to look for whatever Alice bought. When I saw the bright ass pink bag on the top shelf of my closet, I knew it had to be the shit. Why I referred to the stuff that Alice bought me as "the shit" is beyond me, but it makes me feel like I really will get some penis tonight. That would be awesome.

I looked inside of the bag and awed to myself. _The shit _was a simple all black panty and bra set with pink and purple lace trimming. It was sexy and elegant at the same time, and made me happy that I shaved Lilly – yes I call my vagina Lilly – earlier today.

After taking off my clothes and putting the underwear on, I decided to put on a very tight flannel shirt that made my cleavage look awesome, a pair of dark wash skinny jeans that made my ass look awesome, and a simple pair of flats. I didn't want to overdo it, but I didn't want to seem really nonchalant about tonight either.

The food had been finished a few hours ago, but I kept it in the oven so it would stay warm. As I was checking myself in the mirror, making sure a little of the lace from my bra was showing, I heard the doorbell ring. "Here goes," I whispered to myself as I walked to the door.

I opened the door and was struck speechless. Edward was standing there looking like something so fucking edible and juicy. His hair was in perfect disarray. He obviously hadn't shaved this morning so the stubble on his chin was slightly visible and made me want to bite it. He had decided on a flannel shirt, too, and a pair of dark jeans. His Chucks were new.

When I finally came to my senses and realized I hadn't even said hello to him, I looked at him and noticed he had the same expression on his face that I had on mine – one of pure lust. Edward's mouth kept opening and closing like he wanted to say something, but nothing would come out. His usual bright green eyes were now dark, like a fucking forest. I was enjoying this, probably way too much.

When he finally stopped looking me all over and his eyes stayed on my face, I gave him a sexy smirk. His eyes darkened more. I pulled him into the apartment and slammed the door. He stood against the door and I sauntered closer his body. His hands grabbed my waist and pulled me tight against him as his lips found my mine. My mind stopped working, period. His initial soft kiss turned more passionate as his tongue slipped inside my mouth. He used the tip of it to caress the underside of mine and I almost fainted right there. I swear I almost came when he nibbled on my top lip.

I was clearly out of breath, but I didn't want to stop kissing Edward. Breathing or kissing this beautiful man, come on now, we all know what's more important. I guess Edward sensed my reluctant need for air and released my lips, only to attach them to my earlobe.

"God, Bella, you look so delicious. You don't understand what you do to me when you dress like this," he whispered in my ear. His voice sounded like a sexy growl. "I want to do so many things to you right now, but you need to tell me to stop now because once I start I won't be able to." Stop? What the hell?

"Please, Edward," I moaned. I swear, I didn't mean for it to come out that way. "Don't stop. Don't ever stop." I looked into his eyes and they were completely black. Hell. Yes.

"Fuck," Edward whispered. His hands slid from my waist to the curve of my ass and he lifted me up. My legs automatically wrapped around his thick, muscular waist. I think this is my favorite seat.

He pushed me up against the door and kissed me with such intensity that it took my breath away, literally and figuratively. I felt his push his cock between my legs and almost loosened my grip on him. If he could make Lilly feel like that while we had clothes on, just imagine the possibilities. Edward kept rubbing himself against me, and I felt his hands slide under my shirt. I tensed. He would feel the stretch marks and the rolls and it would disgust him. I forgot about that part.

"Bella?" Edward pulled back immediately and stopped the ministrations of his cock on my vagina. "What's wrong? Did I go too far? Was I being too rough? Fuck, Bella, did I-"

"No, Edward," I cut him off and shook my head. "You didn't hurt me at all." I hid my head in his neck since he was still holding me in his arms against the door. He was so strong. "You won't like what you see when I take my clothes off, Edward. It'll be ugly and nasty because I'm fat and you'll be disgusted."

Edward chuckled and shook his head. "You obviously don't see yourself clearly. Do you trust me?"

Of course I did. "Yes."

"Let me show you how I feel about what_ you_ believe is so ugly and nasty."

Edward walked into the kitchen and sat me down on the table. "Can we save the bedroom for later?"

Pshh, of course I had no problem with that. "Ok."

Edward's lips were gentle when they found mine this time. He pushed gently so that I would lay on my back as he stood up and leaned over me.

"I don't understand how you can't see what I see, Bella." He said as his fingers lightly touched my neck and slid down until it reached the first button on my shirt. "You're so beautiful." His lips found all the sensitive parts of my neck and I cried out, begging him for more. "Oh, God, Edward please-"

"Shh, Bella. Let me do this now. Let me show you what you don't see at all." I whimpered as his fingers slowly undid all of the buttons on my flannel. He pushed it open so that he could see my chest clearly. "They're so beautiful, Bella." He was talking about my tits. "So soft and round and perfect…" he trailed off as his lips connected with the skin showing above my bra. I finally figured out that where ever Edward touched me, my skin would be set on fire. I could live with that.

He pulled the straps of the camisole I had on underneath the shirt down my arms, and then he pulled the cami down my sides so that it rested above my jeans. I felt his fingers trace the cups of my bra before he pulled the left strap down and uncovered my left breast. His tongue circled my nipple before he_ finally _decided to take it in his mouth. "Ungh, oh my God, Edward I need more," I cried out. His other hand found the other strap and pulled it down, leaving my boobs completely uncovered. "Like a fucking feast," I heard him whisper before he moved his lips to my other breast and did the same thing.

I pushed my thighs together because I needed friction _bad. _ Edward pulled me up and helped me take the flannel all the way off. He undid the clasps on my bra and flung it to some unknown place in the kitchen. He did the same with my cami once he that off.

"It's not fair if I'm the only one shirtless." I watched as Edward undid the buttons on his own shirt and pulled his undershirt over his head. His chest was perfection. His abs was perfection. _He _was perfection. "I'm nowhere near perfect, love." Did I say that out loud?

"May I?" Edward asked as his fingers played with the button of my jeans and his lips found my breasts once again.

"Ugh, fuck, yes," I responded. My English professors from college would be ecstatic to hear about how I can't even use a complete sentence now. Not.

Edward pulled the button from the hole and slid the zipper down. I lifted my hips so he could pull the jeans off my ass. I loved my legs. All the running around and shit I've been doing for the past couple years has made my calves and thighs look so awesome.

Edward stood straight up and let his eyes roam my body. Fucking uncomfortable. I felt myself turning red and tried to cover myself up. "Don't Bella. Don't hide yourself from me. You are perfect the way you are. Everything you don't like about yourself, I love."

"Stretch marks are ugly, Edward."

"They make you real, Bella. They prove to me that you're not just a dream girl I made up in my head. I never thought I'd find a girl like you. So sweet, funny, smart. If God gave me the chance to make my dream woman, I wouldn't have been able to create a one as perfect for me as you. I love you, Bella."

I had tears in my eyes and he wiped them away with the pad of his thumb. "I love you too, Edward."

I reached up and threaded my fingers through Edward's hair. As soon as my lips touched his, an intensity and passion flowed through us, making the kiss go from sweet to rough and needy. I needed Edward to touch me. I believed every word he said, and I knew it was true, but I needed his body to prove it to me. Edward's fingers ripped the panties from hips. I gasped at the slight sting and the intense wave of pleasure that washed over me.

"I" kiss "need" kiss "to taste" kiss and nibble "you."

Edward fell to his knees and kissed the inside of my thighs before pulling my pussy against his lips. I heard him inhale and felt him shiver against my skin. He moaned, and that made me moan louder.

I felt the heat from his tongue before it actually touched me, and my pussy got even more wet. The tip of Edward's tongue slid from my clit to my hole and back up. I screamed and wiggled my hips. One lick and I was already becoming undone. I couldn't take the intensity of it. Too much. It was way to fucking much.

Edward's strong hands held my hips down. "Let me show you Bella. I promised I would show you," he said as his tongue made the same journey again.

"Ungh, ahhh fuck," was all I could get out. Edward wrapped his lips around my clit and sucked, nibbled, and caressed it to the point that I couldn't breathe. My hand had somehow found it's way into his hair and although my mind was saying I couldn't take it, my body wanted more. Edward's hands grabbed my ass and pulled my tighter against his mouth.

"Mmmm, Shit, yes, fuck keep going, please,"

His tongue licked around my hole and a new wave of wetness flowed right out my pussy. Edward licked it all up before driving his tongue right to that spot inside me that made my body spasm.

"Oh my GOD, Edward yes right there, baby right there!"

I yelled, screamed, moaned, cried, and made every other noise I could. There was no way to hold it in. My body had never felt anything like this and every spot Edward's tongue touched was the right spot. My pussy clenched around him and it made him lick me harder. When I felt one of his thumbs move to massage my clit and the other massage the opening of my asshole, my orgasm ripped through me like a fucking electrical shock. My toes curled, my hips raised off the table and my mouth opened wide. No sounds would come out. The only thing my body could do in response to such an orgasm was cry. Tears fucking fell from my eyes as I rode out this fucktastic orgasm Edward had just given me. I wanted to make him feel the same way.

**So, you like it? Review please.**

**~T Achelle Cullen**


	8. Chapter 8

_***peaks from behind door***_

_**Heeeeey everyone! I know I know, it's been for-fucking-ever, but college is SUCH A BITCH! I have some spare time on my hands now so I'm gonna update but I just want to thank everyone for the encouragement and understanding. The story line will continue the next chapter but this one is a treat for you guys **____** you're the best! I appreciate you not giving up on me and this story. Bella and Edward appreciate you as well. I am really really really gonna try to update more frequently now that the semester is almost over because I'll have more time on my hands. Once again, thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanks!**_

**Disclaimer: I now own 6 pairs of Chuck Taylors, but sadly Stephanie Meyer still owns Twilight.**

_EPOV_

_[I yelled, screamed, moaned, cried, and made every other noise I could. There was no way to hold it in. My body had never felt anything like this and every spot Edward's tongue touched was the right spot. My pussy clenched around him and it made him lick me harder. When I felt one of his thumbs move to massage my clit and the other massage the opening of my asshole, my orgasm ripped through me like a fucking electrical shock. My toes curled, my hips raised off the table and my mouth opened wide. No sounds would come out. The only thing my body could do in response to such an orgasm was cry. Tears fucking fell from my eyes as I rode out this fucktastic orgasm Edward had just given me. I wanted to make him feel the same way.]_

Now usually I am not a man who gloats, but simply put . . . I just tore that pussy up.

Bella is so beautiful. Everything about her makes me want to just be . . . better. Better for her, better for myself, better for our future babies. Yes, Bella and I _will _be having future babies. She doesn't see herself clearly. Definitely not physically. She can't see the way her breasts have that perfect amount of perky that makes a man go weak in his damn knees. Her hips, obviously made for pushing out our future babies, are so perfect. The natural curves of her body just scream," I am mother-fucking-woman and hear me mother-fucking roar." Her legs are to die for. They look like they're 2 miles long and her thighs are so fucking juicy. So what, Bella's stomach isn't super flat with a six-pack? That shit is for the birds. Everything about Bella makes her perfect the way she is, and I wish she could see that. I wish I could make her see what every man sees when they look at her.

While I was getting ready to go to Bella's for dinner, Jasper came in my room with one of _those _looks on his face. You know the look that says "I'm about to say something that may or may not fuck up your entire evening".

"Edward, before you go we need to talk," Jasper said while leaning against the door frame.

"Alright, but make it quick asshole. I'm leaving for Bella's place in a few," I responded. "And don't say anything that's gonna fuck this night up for me dude. I will be pissed and will not be held responsible for my actions."

"It's not that serious, bro." He said back while walking over to bed and taking a seat. "I just wanted to talk to you about Bella. How's everything going?"

"It's going awful, Jasper. It's so bad that she's been seeing me for the past month at least four times and week and she even invited me to her place for dinner. Terrible. It's going just terrible."

"You're a fucking riot, Edward. Seriously dude, tell me how it's going. Are you serious about Bella, or is this just temporary. You're only going to be here in Washington for –"

"Jasper, stop. I know what you're thinking. Every other girl I've been with in the past I fucked over. Used them for the pussy and moved on to the next girl, but it's different with Bella. Everything is different with Bella, even me. It's funny because I never thought I'd meet a woman who'd make me want to change my man-whore ways, but she did. Jasper, I really love this girl and I really want to make her happy. I know Washington isn't permanent, but this thing with Bella is and somehow I'm gonna make this work. I still have a few months before it's time to go back anyway so I'll just think of something by then."

Jasper smiled and I felt like he approved. He's such a pussy sometimes.

"Alright, Edward. Bella hasn't had the best luck with boyfriends, so fuck her over and, to put it simply, I'll kill you." Jasper patted me on the back and walked to the door. "And by the way, that cologne is too fucking strong. You smell like a fucking perfumery." With that, he walked out.

I finished getting ready and headed for my car. All the way to Bella's apartment I wondered what the asshole ex-boyfriend did to her. Must have been horrible, and it's pissing me off. Bella is such a awesome girl and I just don't understand how anyone would want to fuck her over. Whatever man she decides to be with, and I'm praying to the good Lord Jesus that it's me, will be one of the luckiest mother fuckers on earth. That woman is nothing but God sent.

I smiled to myself when I pulled up in front of Bella's apartment. Just the thought of seeing her made me genuinely happy. I think I'm turning into a pussy now too, but I'd do it for Bella. I'd turn into a troll, a smurf, even one of those sparkly ass vampires from Twilight for Bella.

After getting out my car and almost skipping to her door, I knocked a few times and waited for her to open up. I ran my fingers through my hair, like it would help, and jiggled my keys in my hand. Oh my God, am I nervous? Why the hell am I nervous? Edward Cullen does _not _get nervous. I am a fucking boss. I almost made her cum on our first date and I barely touched her, but I'm nervous now? I am seriously the conductor of the train to turn-into-a-pussy-land.

While trying to mentally get off the train to pussy land, I heard Bella unlocking the door. When she opened up, I couldn't even speak. Not to her and not even to myself. This woman wants me to fucking die. Even in an outfit as simple as the one she had on, my dick nearly broke the zipper of my jeans and I'm pretty there was drool pooled in the corner of my mouth. I'm a man, so naturally the first thing I noticed was the way she had her bra situated so that some of it peaked from under her shirt. I then noticed how delicious the breast, that the aforementioned bra was covering, looked in that perfect fitting shirt she had on. I can't help but wonder how much better the shirt would look thrown across the room somewhere. I then notice those gorgeous hips and those beautiful legs. Being the gentleman I am, I remembered that I should probably say something to Bella rather than just stand there and rape her with my eyes, so I brought my eyes back up to her face (taking a stop at her breasts, again) and tried to say some real words. Really, I tried so hard to say words but I couldn't remember how to speak. This woman had knocked the fucking words out of my mouth and she hadn't even touched me yet.

Bella gave me a sexy smirk, grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me into the apartment, shutting the door at the same time. I couldn't force my legs to move off the door, and Bella sauntered those sexy ass hips over to me and I put my hands around her waist. I love the way my hands fit perfectly around her waist. I wasted no time in crashing my lips against hers – first softly, and then more passionately. Like I said before, I'm a fucking gentleman. I used my tongue to feel the underside of Bella's (I'm weird, I know) and nibbled on her lip a little. I had completely forgotten about breathing, and Bella was in the same boat, so I left her lips only to suck a little on her earlobe. I don't care who you are, the earlobe makes anybody's private parts do a happy dance.

I whispered to Bella how sexy she was, and politely explained to her that if she didn't make me stop at that point then I would never be able to stop. Even Isaac Newton knew that. Where do you think the laws of inertia come from? Once my sex drives are in motion, they are pretty much staying in motion.

Bella told me to never stop and I almost came right there in my pants. I think a "fuck" escaped from my lips, too. I slid my hands to the sweet curve of her ass and lifted her up so her legs could wrap around my waist. I turned around so that she was against the door, started kissing her again, and I rubbed my cock around that jean-covered pussy like a mad-man. My hands slid up under Bella's shirt and she froze.

I fucked up. I just know it. She hates me so much.

"Bella?" I stopped, unfortunately, the happy dance my cock was doing on her vagina and asked her what happened. I can be a little rough without realizing it and I didn't want to fuck this up already.

Bella got self-conscience. She told me I wouldn't like what I would see when she took her clothes off.

I wanted to show her how I see her, whether she be naked (the preferred choice) or clothed, so I took her to the kitchen, laid her on the table, took her clothes off, confessed that I loved her, and to work on that sweet pussy.

I could have stayed in Bella's vagina all night. Even besides the fact that she tasted like the sweetest candy ever, the way her body responded to my tongue was outstanding. What really sent her over the edge was when my thumb "mistakenly" found her asshole. There are some serious make-a-girl-cum nerves that live in the butt, and I found them and made her cum like no tomorrow. I thoroughly enjoyed making it, and wanted to see it happen over and over and over again.

While Bella was on recovering from after-orgasm body spasms, I stood up to turn off her over because whatever was in there was burning and it smelled awful. I walked back over to Bella and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Do you see what I mean now?" I asked her with a slight grin on my face.

She moaned a little and nodded her head. While she was still catching her breath, I picked her up bridal style and asked her for directions to the bedroom.

"It's, uh, to the left and uh, to the last on the right?" She responded back almost as if she was asking me. I laughed at her inability to make sentences that made sense.

"Do you mean the last door on the right, love?" I asked her. She nodded again and relaxed in my arms.

After getting her to the room, I laid her down on the bed and took off my shoes and socks. I didn't want to take off my pants because that seemed just a little too forward, you know? I didn't want it to seem like I assumed we were going to have sex, although I think it's obvious she wouldn't regret it physically. It didn't matter to me anyway, because I would have been content spending all night eating that pussy up.

Bella was laying there on the bed still trying to recover so I took the opportunity to really look at her. Fucking gorgeous, beautiful, and every other word that describes something extremely pleasing to the eyes.

Bella could probably feel me staring at her, so she tried to cover herself up.

"Bella, please don't try to hide yourself from me."

"Edward," she started, "I'm trying really hard not to, but you have to understand how weird it is to have someone just staring at you. Well, maybe not _you _personally because you have a body created by the Lord himself, but most people."

I snickered at her and nodded my head. I did understand, but I still just wanted to look at her.

After letting me stare at her for awhile, Bella grabbed my hand and asked me to join her on the bed. I have no idea if she was trying to be sexy or not, but she was. She was definitely sexy and not-so-little Edward wanted to do his happy dance all inside her vagina. I got on my knees on the bed and pulled Bella up on hers. She scooted herself up until her body was flush against mine, and kissed me. I mean she_ really _kissed me. I felt her hands slide up my shoulders and into my hair, and then she tugged it just enough to make me almost cum in my pants at that moment.

She moved from my lips to my neck, and whispered my name.

I moaned in response.

"Edward, can I ask you something?"

I let out a weak "mmhmm" because the way she was assaulting my neck with those beautiful lips had me in a near orgasmic state.

She stopped kissing my neck and looked in my eyes. "Can I, uh, try to um, do you, too?" She asked with a small voice.

I didn't understand at first. "Do me what, Bella"

"You know," she said back with her cheeks getting brighter by the second. "What you just did for me."

"What do you . . . oh. _Ooooh._" I finally got it. "Bella, I didn't do that just so you could return the favor. I really wanted to do that. In fact, I'd do it again and again and . . . " I trailed off while sliding my fingers between her legs to find her clit.

"Mmmm, God Edward, please wait . . . I just, no mmm fuck, Edward seriously I just,"

She couldn't make complete sentences again. I am the fucking man.

Bella pushed my hand away from her. "Edward, I want to try to give you head," she said with a nod of triumph almost.

I laughed a little. She looked like she got a little upset. "Bella, what do you mean by "try"?"

"Well, I've never done it before."

"Why start now?"

"Because I fucking want to. Now are you going to let me, or do I have to tie you to the bed because either way it's going to happen."

I wanted to fuck with her for just a little. "What's going to happen?"

"Either way, I'm going to, uh, do it."

"Do what, Bella?"

"You know."

"Tell me. I want to hear you say it."

"I want to, uh, give you head." She got quiet at the end, but the thought of my dick between Bella's lips made all of the funny of this entire situation disappear and in its place was pure lust.

"Say it louder, Bella. Please, say it louder."

"I want to give you head." She said it a little louder, but it was good enough for me.

"You do realize how awkward this is now, right?" I asked her.

"What do you mean?" She said as she nonchalantly began unzipping my jeans and undoing my zipper. She pushed me so that I was laying down.

"I mean most people don't ask can they _give _someone head."

She was pulling my jeans down my legs now.

"Well you sort of asked me earlier."

"Yeah, but that was different."

Once she had my pants off, she skimmed her nose up my legs and to the bulge in my underwear. She them skimmed her nose along the length of my penis. I almost came undone.

"No Edward," she said as she grabbed my underwear at the sides and slowly started pulling them down my legs. "It's pretty much the same thing."

I was going to respond but the minute I felt the tip of my dick against her lips all of my words disappeared.

"Bella are you-" I couldn't finish the statement because she licked around the tip of my cock. Twice.

"Fuck, hnnn, Bella you-" Bella's mouth slid down my cock. Her tongue massaged the underside of my dick on her way down and I almost blew my load right there. She brought put one hand on my thigh, and the other wrapped around the base of my dick and pumped the part she couldn't fit in her mouth. Someone, the inside of Bella's mouth got wetter and the suction got . . . suction-ier and I could only focus on my dick going in and out of her mouth while her hand worked at the same speed.

Bella released my dick from the heaven in her mouth and smiled sexily at me. "So what were you saying Edward?" She asked with a newfound confidence.

"How did you, but you said you never, and then you just-"

"It's OK Edward, don't hurt yourself baby." She winked at me and licked all around my dick before putting it back in her mouth, and working it with something new. My orgasm was close and I could feel my balls tightening.

"Fuuuuck Bella shit, its, I'm, move . . . " I tried to hold it off until she moved her head, but instead of moving she slid my dick further down her throat. That was the breaking point.

"Aahhhhh, Bella, "I screamed, like a bitch, her name loud and multiple times while my orgasm rocked through me. Bella's mouth stayed on me the whole time.

Dead. She wants me to die from a dick sucking. How can someone who had never given head be _that _good at it. While I tried to catch my breath after that orgasm, Bella patted my leg, kissed my lips and jumped off the bed.

She came back a few second later with my flannel on, buttoning it up.

"It doesn't really fit around my boobs, but it's fine." She said as she tried to adjust it to cover her tits.

"You should just take it off and be naked like me then."

"Edward, stop being a dream killer. I've always wanted to wear my boyfriend's shirt around the house."

I smiled at her. "Baby, you're so beautiful."

"Edward, stop being mushy."

"You make me mushy."

"You make me happy."

"You make me breakfast for dinner? What Bella, you're the best baby."

She laughed at that. "You know what, only because I want some, too. And because you made me burn the real dinner."

**Soooo, yes, no, maybe so? **

**Leave me a review pleeeeeaaaaassssseeeee?**


	9. Chapter 9

**So its definitely been a while! How have you guys been? College sucks but its almost over. Here's a nice little chapter for you guys, just so you remember how much I love you **

**Please also forgive me if the writing style is too different. I'm a little older now!**

*****Also, please note. TRIGGER WARNING. There is mention of abuse. I love all of my readers and would never want to bring up any memories for you that YOU don't want to remember. Please be cautious.*****

**As always, Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight**

_BPOV_

After our little fiasco in the bedroom, Edward and I made our way to the kitchen for some breakfast.

"Pancakes or waffles?" I asked him while rummaging through my cabinets.

"Hmm, is both completely out of the question?" He came up behind me placed his chin on my shoulder. Please don't let him get too much closer. He makes my girly parts cry tears of joy.

"I guess that can be arranged," I sighed while turning around. My eyes met directly with his. "I'd enjoy whatever we ate so much more if _you_ cooked it, though."

I did my best impression at puppy dog eyes and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"You sly little devil," he responded with as he turned around to start getting breakfast ready. "I'll cook you breakfast, but I'll be expecting a nice massage for all my hard work."

"We'll see what happens!" I slapped him on that perfect ass and skipped happily towards my bedroom. I sat on the bed and pulled out my phone, ready to send a quick text to Rose and Alice. Thinking about this time I've been spending getting to know Edward, I can't help smile like a kid in a candy shop. He's so damn perfect. He's sweet. He's funny. And he sees me past this fat body of mine. Not to mention that he's sexy as all fuck. That hair, those eyes…those lips. God, those lips. Those sweet, sweet lips that, might I add, had a girl seeing stars the way he wrapped them around my clit…

Anyway, it's been a long time since someone made me feel organically beautiful. It's never a "you'd be so pretty if…" or a "you'd look so much better if you…". With Edward, no matter the circumstance he looks at me like I'm the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. He looks at me like I'm the only person he notices on this planet. He looks at me like he loves me.

I had to text Rose and Alice before I ran to the kitchen and proposed to Edward right then. Compose yourself self, Bella! I opened out group message thread.

'**Sup bitches. – B**

**Look who it is! I thought for sure you'd have a dick down your throat for the rest of the night. – R**

**Hi Bella! - A**

**Well hello to you too, Rose. You're a bitch, you know that right? - B**

**Bitches get shit done, Bella. – R**

**How's your night with Edward going?! Give us ALL the details! – A**

**It's going really well. I may or may not have had his dick down my throat….he may or may not have licked my girly parts on the kitchen table…he may or may be in there cooking breakfast with no shirt on… - B**

**You nasty girl! – A**

**You little whore! I love it. Did you make him cum? Did you swallow like I taught you? – R**

**Lmao, Rose, a girl never tells…..of course I did :-) – B**

**Well we're staying out for the night so you and Edward can have the place to yourselves. Don't do anything I wouldn't do – R**

**That really doesn't leave anything out now does it Rose? – B**

**We love you Bella, no go pay attention to that hot piece of dick cooking for you – A**

**Yeah Bella, we love you and all that. Just don't fuck on the couch. That is MY couch and I DO NOT want cum stains or vagina juices all over it! – R**

**I love you guys too. And Rose…it's a little too late for that :-) – B**

**GOD DAMMIT ISABELLA MARIE SWAN DON'T YOU DARE - R**

I laughed and turned my phone off. Rose has no idea how many cum stains or gallons of vagina juice are probably soaked into that couch. And that's just from Alice and Jasper. I wonder if we'll ever break the news to her…

"Bella, everything's ready."

Edward's voice broke through my random thinking. I slipped on some house shoes and made my way to the kitchen. Edward looked at me and smiled. I stopped in the doorway and smiled back. You're so perfect, Edward.

"Far from perfect, love." He responded with a slight laugh. I really need to get a hold of saying things out loud.

"I have reason to believe you're perfect for me." I whispered to him. I watched him fix our plates and place them on the table. He set our places with silverware and cups, and asked if I preferred syrup or honey. He made a pot of coffee and set it, along with some orange juice from the fridge, in the middle of the table. I watched the muscles in his shoulders and back every time he reached for something different. I was mesmerized every time he rubbed those goddamn fingers through that mess of hair atop his head. My pussy damn near leaked when he would mindlessly bite his lips while trying to find something in our cramped little kitchen. Fuck me. I just really want him to fuck me…

"Are you gonna sit down and eat or what?" He asked. His voice broke through my thoughts.

"Uh, yeah. I just didn't want to get in the way while you were getting stuff ready."

"You could never be in the way." I smiled at his comment. I was always in _his_ way.

I made my way to the table and took a seat. Edward sat across from me, and we ate. There wasn't much conversation, but in that moment it wasn't necessary. He read the paper, and I was left to my own inner mulling. I would look up and catch him smiling at me. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks every time I caught his stare. When he would look away my eyes would linger on the shape of his jaw and his cheekbones. My eyes would move up to his hair and I would think about his natural color was one that girls all around the world are looking for at the bottom of a plastic dye bottle. I needed some friction between my legs. I pushed my thighs together.

I had to get my mind on something else.

"Edward this is fucking delicious."

He smirked. "You bet your ass it's delicious. I can't cook anything else aside from a mean bowl of Top Ramen and a one-of-a-kind turkey sandwich, but breakfast is my shit."

"I underestimated your abilities, sir."

"I'm not one to be under estimated," he smirked at me. I stuck my tongue out at him and continued eating.

Once we finished our meal, we made our way back to the bedroom. I asked him if he wanted to watch some TV or something and he responded with anything that anything was fine as long as he was doing it with me. I turned on Spongebob.

"Greatest show of all time." He said as we settled down. He cuddled me from behind. We fit together perfectly. I sighed with contentment.

"Definitely is. I've watched this show faithfully everyday since it first started."

"How do you just keep getting so perfect?"

I laughed at his comment. We settled into a comfortable silence and watched the cartoon. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't paying a little more attention to the way his thumbs rubbed small patterns on my stomach, or the way his nose felt against me when it would rub against my shoulder. I haven't been this comfortable with someone in so long. Is now the right time to tell Edward about…_him_.

I felt the movement of Edwards fingers stop, and assumed he had fallen asleep. I turned over to see that his eyes were closed, and he was snoring softly. I snuggled up closer to the warmth of his body, and closed my own eyes. If only this moment could last forever…

_**XOXOX**_

I woke up to find that the TV was off, and Edward was still sleeping next to me. One of us must have rolled onto the remote in our sleep.

I turned on the desk lamp next to my bed and found my glasses.

"I really did mean to fall asleep," Edward's groggy voice said behind me. How could this man even be sexy in waking up? I thought everyone was ugly when they woke up. Even Rose looked like she'd been beaten with a sack of nickels in the early hours of the morning.

"It's fine. I dozed off a little myself."

"What time is it?"

I looked at my phone. "Almost midnight. We were sleep for about an hour."

Edward stretched and yawned. I feel like this may be the best time to tell him about the past.

"Can we talk Edward?"

His eyes widened a little with fear. "Awww man. You're breaking up with me already!? Was it the food? Did I snore too loud?"

"What!" l snorted. "Edward, honey, no one is breaking up with you."

"Good. If you had tried I would have had to tickle you until you changed your mind."

"That's just wrong Edward. So wrong."

"Gotta do what I gotta do, Bella."

We sat silent for a moment. I mulled over his words. "Breaking up". The phrase required that something be _together_ in order for it to break up. Are we officially something? Are we really making this happen?

"Edward…"

"Yes, love?"

I hesitated. This is scary as fuck. The last time I agreed to be this with someone, shit turned out super terrible. I'm not even sure about how permanent Edward's presence in Washington. I do know, however, know three things for sure: he's sexy as fuck, he's making me more happy than any man in this world ever has, and I'm in love with him.

Edward scooted closer to me and cuddled me in his arms again. "Is there something you wanted to say?" He whispered into my shoulder.

I sighed and closed my eyes tight. I'm a grown woman who can't even ask a perfectly legitimate question without closing my eyes. I may as well be passing Edward a note with two boxes and instructions that say "do you want to go with me, check one"! Fuck it, I have to ask.

"Edward, are we…officially together?" I tightened my eyes even more, as if that would affect my hearing in any kind of way. He's probably going to say no just because he can see how ridiculously nervous this is making me.

"Bella please open your eyes," Edward laughed at me. He's fucking laughing when I'm clearly over here freaking the fuck out. Fuck you Edward and your sexy laugh. I opened one eye just a little and peaked out at him. "Open both of them, pleaseeee."

I did, just to appease the beautiful man in front of me.

"Bella, I'd like to think we were officially together. That's what I had been assuming, at least. All this time we've been spending together these past couple of weeks has been amazing. You, Bella, are amazing. You make me happy. Pure happiness, which isn't something I've been able to feel in a _very _long time. And you're beautiful. Even though you don't believe me, Bella, I swear I'd wake up everyday and tell you as many times as you needed me to until you did. To be quite honest with you, I've never been the settling down kind of guy. I don't like commitment. I _didn't_ like commitment. But I like this, and I love you. I honestly believe that one month is a really short period of time, and had we been anyone else I would have said its too soon to be in love and to make things official. Had _you_ been anyone else I would have blocked your number the minute I felt something more than an attraction. There's something about you, about us, that just feels so…right."

I. Was. In. Tears. I really wasn't expecting all that. A simple yes or no really would have sufficed. Now I'm over here tearing up like a little bitch.

"Damnit Edward. Now you have me crying. You really could have just said yes or no, and left it at that."

He laughed at my response and wiped the tears from my eyes. His fingers straightened up my glasses and made their way, gently, down the side of my face. "It's all true though. It'd make me the happiest man on Earth if I could officially call you my girlfriend."

"You're such a sap, Edward."

"Its only _one _of my many talents."

"Blah blah blah."

"Is that your way of saying 'Yes Edward, I'd absolutely love to be your girlfriend!'?"

I smiled a little. This man is perfect. I needed to be completely honest with him about my past, though. "I'm damaged, Edward."

"Damaged?"

"Yeah, damaged. I think that's a good word choice at least." I felt Edward pull away. He situated himself so that he was sitting almost directly across from me, looking me straight in the eye.

"What kind of damaged are you?"

"Emotionally and mentally mainly. My last relationship wasn't…the best. He was abusive. Only physically abusive once, but verbally and emotionally and mentally all the time. The whole thing started off great, or what I thought was great. My self-esteem had reached an all-time low and I was in my senior year of college. We met at a café around campus. I could tell how possessive he was initially, but it was honestly more flattering than anything. It was the first time I had ever felt like someone wanted me as their own. When you live life feeling like nothing but an old shirt at the Goodwill, constantly being passed over and no one ever seeing who you really are, someone like him coming along is really a miraculous event. You start to think to yourself, maybe I am beautiful. I stood a little taller. I laughed a little harder and smiled a little brighter. And it was all okay for the first couple of months. Eventually though, he started not to like it. He preyed on me because I was weak and the fact that I was becoming stronger upset him. So he broke me down piece by piece, until I was less than I was when he first met me. He would tell me how no one could love someone as fat and ugly as I was. How my bland personality meant nothing because men would not see past the fact that I was utterly disgusting and therefore would never want to know anything about me. How he only put up with me because he felt sorry for me. He would tell me how stupid I was. How lonely I would be if I ever left him. He cheated on me constantly, and didn't even have the decency to pretend like he was faithful. He would say things like 'I had to fuck her because I needed to see something that looked nice naked'. He would laugh at my tears like they were the funniest thing he had ever heard. When I tried to leave him on my own is the one time he put his hands on me. I told him I couldn't take it anymore and he punched me. I ran to the bathroom and locked myself in. I called Rose and Alice and they came over with Emmett and Jasper. Rose and Alice banged on the door until I unlocked it, and the last thing I remember of him is his bloodied face telling me how sorry he was."

I looked over at Edward once my story was finished and saw him staring at me. Besides Rose and Alice, no one knows the specifics of my experience with _him_. I'm numb to the tale now. It doesn't foster any emotions aside from anger inside of me now.

Edward broke the silence first. "What was his name?"

I hadn't actually said it in a long time.

"James. James Witherdale."

"Bella, all I want to do right now is find this James guy and rip his balls to shreds. I don't know what to say or do. I want to hug you and kiss you and tell you that nothing that poor excuse for a man said was ever true, but I see that you already know that. Despite how you see yourself I know that you don't believe his words now, even if you did then. I see your strength Bella, and I see the woman this experience has made you."

"Edward you really don't have to do that. It happened, and now its over. I haven't seen or talked to James since that day." I stood up from the bed. "I just felt like I needed to tell you that before we really agreed on being together officially. You should know what you're getting yourself into."

"Bella that story didn't make me want to do anything but love you more. My mind or my feelings haven't changed. I'd love to sit here and say that I can be your superman but that spots already been taken. You saved yourself, Bella. You made that call. You took the liberty in saying that you didn't want to put up with his shit anymore. You survived. You made it out. Damaged or whatever you want to call it, you're here with me today."

"I was weak, Edward. I allowed him to do that to me for so long." My eyes filled with tears once again. Numbness and a tinge of anger at _him_ were no longer my feelings now. I remembered how angry I was at _myself_ for being so weak.

Edward jumped off the bed and pulled me into his chest. I refused to let a sob come out of my body. I sobbed enough for James already. I couldn't stop the flow of tears but I could and would force myself not to sob. "You are not weak."

"I was."

"You never were."

"You don't know shit about who I was back then, Edward."

"I know who you are now. I know you made it out. I know making it out of hard situations either scathed or unscathed requires strength. Tell me you want to be with me, Bella."

I didn't even hesitate. "I want to be with you, Edward."

As soon as his name left my mouth I felt his lips crash against mine. Edward grabbed my hips and brought them directly against his, so that no space existed between us. My hands were in his hair, pulling at the soft strands that straddled the back of his neck. I felt him slide his hands to the small of my back, and then to the bottom of my ass. My body shivered in pleasure and anticipation.

Edward picked me and I straddled his hips. His hands were supporting me as he carried me to the dresser. With on hand he swiped everything off and sat me down. His eyes met mine and something inside of them ignited every dim fire inside of my body. The look he was giving me _screamed_ desire, and that was something I hadn't experienced in a long time. My breaths were heavy and he smirked a little. Leave it up to Edward to be smug at a moment like this!

His fingers glided up arms and around my shoulders, making their way to the part of my breasts where his shirt wouldn't button up anymore. He then ripped the shirt open. I do not even know how to explain the amount of pleasure that swept through my body at that point but I do know that I could feel the wetness from my pussy on the insides of my thighs. Edward used both his hands to push my legs open. I leaned back on my dresser mirror and decided to watch ever put on whatever show he was ready to perform. He licked the tips of two fingers and slid them from my pussy to my clit. I closed my eyes willingly, but my back arched on its own volition. Anywhere Edward's hands moved on my body I felt an intense feeling of pleasure that I didn't even know existed. His lips found mine once again and I felt him slide one finger inside of me while another went to work against my clit. Edward's lips left mine and found themselves attached to my neck. He licked and sucked his way down to my nipples, and made his way back and forth from my nipples to my neck until I felt that tiny bit of pressure in my stomach. He must have felt me getting close. He kissed me again, swallowing all of my moans. Instantly, he dropped to his knees and his tongue replaced his fingers between my legs.

One of my hands held on to the dresser for leverage, while the other moved to grip that beautiful mess of hair. Edward's hands grabbed my ass and pulled me closer to his face. I felt my orgasm building even more. I opened my eyes and saw Edward staring right at me. Something in them was animalistic and I felt another wave a pleasure shoot through my body. He held my body against his face until I came all over him. Being the nasty girl I am, I pulled him back up to me and kissed every bit of myself off of his lips. He moaned. I smiled.

Edward took my hand and helped me off the dresser. My legs were just a little wobbly, considering the mind-blowing orgasm I was just freshly getting over. He walked me to the bed and lay down, bringing me with him.

This was not over yet.

I sat up and placed my wet pussy right on top of Edward's hard dick. His eyes darkened just a little.

"I want to fuck you, Edward." I moved my hips in a circular motion so that he could feel how ready I was for him. I wanted him to know what he did to me; how much I wanted him. "Please Edward. Please fuck me." I begged just a little…he loved it.

I exaggerated my movements a little more. I slid my hands up his chest, using his body as the leverage I needed to get his cock to hit that sweet spot on top of my pussy. I kept my eyes locked on his and noticed them get a little darker once my movements got less gentle. "Take me, Bella."

I definitely wasn't expecting that as a response, but I got what I needed from it. I turned around so that my ass was in Edward's face and heard him groan. The smirk that made its way to my lips couldn't be stopped. I slid his jeans and boxers down his legs in one movement, then licked my way up his velvety cock just for good measure. The audible moan I heard behind me gave me the motivation to continue. I situated myself above his dick and slid myself onto him. The feeling of Edward inside of me for the first time is something I'll never forget. He filled me up perfectly, and I felt my pussy tighten again in anticipation of another orgasm.

I remained still for a couple seconds, relishing in the pleasure of Edward and I being this close. I arched my back and moved my hips, feeling his dick hit that sweet spot inside of me every time.

"Fuck, Bella baby just like that," he moaned. He slapped my ass. I fucking loved it. My movements started to get quicker and quicker, with both of our moans getting louder and louder. I came again, and felt Edward's muscles tighten when he felt my pussy grip his cock while he fucked another orgasm out of me.

Edward then flipped us over so that he was on top. He slid his dick into my pussy again and fucked me like I wanted him to do in the first place.

"God Bella, you pussy is magic. Fuck…I can't…Fuck.." he went harder and faster. Edward's hands were gripped onto my waist as he pulled my body into his with each stroke.

"Mmm…Edward…fuck…please fuck me….just like that…deeper…fuck…" he listened to my every command. Edward read my body like no one else had done before. He knew just how to respond to my body's every motion, and fucked two more orgasms out of me before he was even _close_ to being ready to come. He flipped me onto my stomach and pulled me up to my knees.

Doggy style: the best way to end any session of fucking, in my opinion at least. Edward's dick slid into me before I could even finish my thoughts. He fucked me harder and faster, giving my body exactly what it needed. His hands were everywhere grabbing whatever he could to make sure some part of me was in his hands at all times.

"Edward…I'm cumming…fuck..please…yes baby…" My ability to form real sentences disappeared the moment Edward's hands touched my body. I felt his strokes become a erratic, which told me Edward was close to an orgasm himself.

"Bella..please cum with me…please baby I need you to…mmm so wet…_**fuck**_…so warm…" His fingers made their way around to my clit. The rhythm of his cock inside my pussy and his fingers on my clit forced my orgasm through my body, while he groaned audibly above me. He came inside me, and dropped his head to my back. His breathing was labored, matching my own heavy pants. Edward dropped onto his back and I rolled onto him, my face laying on his sweaty chest.

"Well, that was amazing," I said once our breathing calmed. He laughed at my statement. "We definitely have to do that again."

"You're insatiable."

"You have no idea," I smiled at him and kissed his lips. My response made his dick jump. "Rest yourself playboy, you'll need the energy."

I wrapped myself in the sheet and walked to the kitchen to get some refreshments for Edward and me. When I made it back to the bed he had made himself comfortable in the covers, with his arms opened for me to join him. I set our glasses on the table beside my bed and joined him. We turned on Spongebob, and fell asleep before the first episode was even halfway finished.

It was the perfect end to a great night.

**Well, what do you guys think? Things are definitely going to get bumpy so hold on for the ride. What do you think should happen next?**

**Will Bella & Edward see James?**

**What's really going on with Edward's career?**

**Why is he even back in Washington?!**

**Please, please review. I haven't heard from you guys in so long and it would REALLY make my day!**

**With love,**

**T Achelle**


End file.
